


Kissing Prompts

by Bicoco



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Banter, Comforting, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Funny, Kisses, Kissing Prompts, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco
Summary: I decided to post my Tumblr posts following the kissing prompt list that's been popular among the Miggy fandom. I'll try to post some more if I'm feeling inspired. Ratings at the beginning of each chapter because there will be a bit of everything.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 184
Kudos: 286





	1. Prompt 43

The prompt is in the end notes so as not to spoil all of you.

This chapter is situed in episode 1x19 when they were stranded on an atoll after Robin's boat was stolen.

Rated G

* * *

Magnum panted after his fight with the deadbeat fisherman that stole their boat and dragged them into this mess to begin with.

Higgins had saved the day by unexpectedly appearing and knocking the bad guy down with a paddle while he had been struggling with Magnum for the gun he was holding.

After everything they went through today - Juliet being shot, him jumping into the ocean to save her, the at least 8-mile swim to find dry land, Higgins almost drowning then revived when he gave her CPR and finally confronting the evil pirates – he was ready to crash. All he wanted now, was to go home, bring back Juliet no more banged up than she already was and sleep for a day.

Unfortunately, their new boat suffered from a mishap and was now sinking. Usually, Thomas was a pretty optimistic guy, but right now he didn’t know how they would work this one out.

Besides him, Higgins was back to being a shivering mess and it looked like she wouldn’t receive medical attention right away which was worrying Magnum.

Just then, he heard someone, strangely sounding like Rick, yell in a boat speaker.

He looked up, and sure enough, he saw the T.R. Belle a few miles away, heading their way. He had never been so happy to see his friends. They would come home and Higgins would be alright. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as much as he could while remaining next to her and pulled her to his naked stomach in an awkward side hug.

She felt cold under his touch so he wrapped his arms more tightly around her, mindful of her injury, hoping he could transfer some of his body heat. He couldn’t believe he almost lost her today. Without thinking, he leaned his head to hers and brushed a kiss to her wet hair.

He felt her muscles tense slightly before relaxing. He knew they weren’t used to physical contact between them but it was his way of reassuring himself so she would have to deal with it.

Just when he thought about disentangling himself from her, he heard soft sniffles coming from her. He couldn’t see her face from his position but he was positive she was crying. His heart broke a little for her. She had quite a rough day and even now, she thought she had to hide her vulnerability.

He pulled her into a standing position so he could give her a proper hug and comfort her before Rick and TC arrived. He knew she would feel self-conscious with the guys around.

He swayed them gently and kissed her temple, his arms anchoring her to him.

“Hey, it’s ok. I’ve got you, Higgy.”

He smiled when he felt her arms encircle his waist as she returned his hug. She would be okay; he would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #43 – A kiss pressed to the top of the head.


	2. Prompt 16

Prompt in the end notes.

Context: Established relationship

Rated between Teen & Mature

* * *

Juliet entered the main house before heading towards the study. She saw Magnum settled in a lounge chair on the deck outside the office. He was engrossed in his phone so it was safe to say he was playing some sort of game. She smiled at the thought of joining him for one of his secret – make you feel oh so cherished – hugs.

They haven’t been together that long, just a few weeks, but in that time the British woman got used to touchy-feely Thomas and she was now looking forward to every skin contact she could get with him.

“Hey! There you are! You’re already back from La Mariana?”, she asked as she dropped her purse on the desk.

He didn’t look up from his phone.

“Yeah, have been home for like an hour now.”, he muttered, still concentrated on his game.

Juliet’s head went up from the mail she was perusing, instantly noticing something wrong in his tone. She sighed and made her way to the deck. She sat on the cushion, next to his knees and waited for him to look at her. When he didn’t, her patience ran out and she snatched his phone from his hand.

“Hey! I was crushing my high score!”, he grumbled when he finally met her eyes.

He sounded like a five-year old and she realized that being in a relationship with him had not raised his level of maturity.

“Would you care to you tell me what’s wrong?”, she asked patiently.

“Nothing’s wrong!”, he insisted and Juliet would have been inclined to believe him if his voice had not raised an octave.

Higgins had an idea what was upsetting him but she would not give him the satisfaction of spelling it out for him. She knew he would talk eventually.

“Okay, then.”

She gave him his phone back and stood up to go back to her mail. She didn’t have time to take more than one step away from him that she felt his hand grip her arm to prevent her from leaving. She smirked. ‘So predictable.’

“Wait! Okay, something is bothering me.”

She sat back down and put her hand on his shorts-covered thigh, stroking the fabric with her thumb.

“What is it?”, she asked softly.

He watched her for a few seconds, wearing the most adorable pout she had ever seen. It was taking all her willpower not to crush her lips to his to erase the chagrin etched on his face.

“I can’t believe you went to see a baseball game without me!”

Juliet took a deep breath. There it was, the source of his annoyance.

To be fair, she hadn’t planned to go see a baseball game with TC today. He called her this morning to invite her and, since Thomas had been commandeered by Rick to help with a case for a friend of his, she thought she would join the chopper pilot.

“It was just the university of Hawaii team playing. It’s not like I went to a Tigers game without you. Besides, TC wanted to invite you but you were already engaged in helping Rick.”, she explained.

He huffed, still not pacified.

“But you know baseball is my thing! And I want to be the one to teach you the rules and just, you know, share my passion with you.”

He started indignant but at the end of his sentence he sounded just defeated. Juliet felt a pinch in her chest. Had she known he would react that way she would have declined TC’s invitation. She never intended to hurt him.

She knew a way to lift his spirits though. She gripped his shoulders, rose on one knee and straddled his thighs.

She saw his eyes widen slightly and felt his arms wrap loosely around her waist.

“Thomas, if it makes you feel better I still don’t have a clue about how to play baseball, even after TC’s explanations. So you’ll get to teach me the rules the next time we’ll go together.”

She scratched her nails to his scalp, knowing it was secretly his favorite thing. She was rewarded by a soft moan.

“Now, are you done pouting like a little boy?”, she asked with a smirk.

“Not yet.”, he declared but she knew she almost had him when his hands glided down her loose beige shorts to the soft skin of her thighs.

“You know, there’s something that I definitely don’t do with TC and it is kind of a passion of mine. Want me to show you?”, she taunted him in a sultry voice.

He shrugged, pretending to be indifferent, and this time Juliet didn’t resist her earlier urge to press her mouth to his in order to make him forget, well everything. She felt his lips turn up into a smile and couldn’t hold back her own which made them broke apart because it was kind of difficult to kiss when you were both grinning like idiots.

“I truly hope you’re not doing this with TC!”, he chuckled.

“You have nothing to worry about, Thomas Magnum.”, she placed her palm to his cheek. “I only have eyes for you.”

She didn’t let him acknowledge what she had just said before she bent down to kiss him again, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. He reclined so his back was resting on the chair’s cushion, bringing her down with him. He groaned against her, vibrations oscillating throughout her body, and pulled her hips towards his so their pelvises were in contact. This time, she was the one to groan her appreciation.

When air became scarce, their mouths separated but they refused to relinquish all contact so he pressed his forehead against hers.

“That’s good to know.”, he rasped. “More seriously, I love that you get along so well with the guys and I’m glad you’re doing stuff with them. It’s just…”

“… That baseball is off-limit.”, she finished for him.

He smiled sheepishly.

“That’s okay, TC loves dancing and Rick is the best to go shopping with so I can still do some activities with them.”, she told him.

He frowned.

“Since when do you go shopping with Rick? And how come I’ve never found out about this?”

She shrugged and retained herself from purring at the feeling of his hands running up and down her back, above the fabric of her top.

“Last year maybe, he knows a slew of great little boutiques that nobody knows about and he gives great fashion advice.”

“I won’t think too much about it cause it’s kind of weird.”, he chuckled as he imagined his best friend in a women clothes store. “And besides, since Kumu’s out for the day, I have a suggestion for an activity we can do together right now.”

He toyed with the top button of her blouse before undoing it and moving down to the second one. She smiled, catching on his idea, but just as she was about to reciprocate the action on his own shirt, his lips latched on the delicate skin of her throat, trapping their hands between their bodies.

She freed her arms so as to wrap them around his neck, anchoring his face to her neck. Oh, how she loved the way he worshipped her body with his mouth, even if she sometimes ended with huge hickeys in the most unfortunate places. Her consumption of concealer had skyrocket ever since she started her relationship with Magnum. But it was definitely worth it, she had never felt that way with anyone before.

She was so caught up in her thoughts as well as the feeling of her boyfriend’s lips on her that she didn’t even noticed him remove her blouse from her. He could be surreptitious when he wanted to, unlike when he was stealing a wine bottle from the cellar.

She sat up so he could enjoy the view of her body.

“Are you feeling better now?”, she asked him while she started unbuttoning his shirt.

He cupped her breasts through her bra and raised his eyebrows.

“I got you shirtless and in my lap, I would be an idiot to feel down right now.”

“And it looks like you’re mostly up.”, she smirked as she grinded her hips into his.

He gasped.

“It’s because I’m about to make love to my beautiful girlfriend.”

He dragged her down to his lips again. They wouldn’t need to talk anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16 – One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.


	3. Prompt 3 & 23

Hi everyone! I come bearing a new chapter and this time it's not 1 but 2 prompts in the same fic. You can see them in the end notes.

I'm not really satisfied with this one but I decided to post it anyway because I couldn't stand anymore to try and change it over and over again. 

Rating: G

* * *

The Ohana gang was at La Mariana for evening drinks to celebrate, well no one could remember what was the occasion exactly, but they were glad to spend some time together. Everyone had been so busy lately that they haven’t seen a lot of each other for the past month.

Magnum stood up from his seat.

“Higgy, would you come help me with the drinks? I’m buying the next round to celebrate the solve of our latest case.”

Juliet slurped noisily the last of her cocktail from her straw as their eyes met.

‘How many drinks did she have? Two, or three?’, Magnum thought.

Not that she seemed drunk. If there was something about Higgins it was that she could hold her own in a drinking contest. Both Rick and TC could attest to that. For his part, he wasn’t even brave enough to challenge her. And, as she stood up to join him, he noticed that her steps were perfectly steady, even in these insane heels.

“What’s with you, Magnum? You buying drinks for everyone seems a bit out of character.”, she teased him when they waited to make eye contact with Jeremy, the bartender, once they were at the counter.

The P.I feigned being hurt by her words.

“What? I can’t buy a round of drinks for my best friends? You think I’m that petty?”

She leaned one elbow on the counter to mimic his posture and face him. Magnum nodded at Jeremy when he saw them and gestured a circle with his index finger to indicate he wanted the same order as before.

“No, not petty, just your usual moocher.”, she told him with a shrug, a huge smile etched on her face.

He chuckled. Typical Higgins, making fun of him always owing money to his friends when he knew she didn’t really mean it. He was about to reply when he suddenly saw her face fall. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened slightly when she caught sight of something behind him, near the entrance of the bar. 

He didn’t have time to ask her what was wrong before she gripped his upper arm and closed most of distance between their bodies.

“Quick, Magnum! Kiss me!”, she whispered breathlessly like she was on the verge of panicking.

“Whaaa….”

She didn’t let him finish his thought before she pressed her closed lips against his. At first, he felt frozen, not really sure how to react. Surely, something was going on because Higgins wasn’t one to invade his personal space, let alone kiss him. She wasn’t even that drunk to blame this behavior on the alcohol.

He didn’t know he had been waiting all along for this kiss to happen before now, when he felt their mouths fused together. He felt a pang in his stomach at the realization.

He relaxed, not aware at first, that he had been so tense, wrapped his arms loosely around her waist so she could still break out of the embrace if she was feeling uncomfortable. However, she did quite the opposite since she opened her lips slowly to tease him with the tip of her tongue.

He granted her access to the inside of his mouth and, as soon as their tongues mingled, he identified the sweet taste of pineapple and coconut from her Piña Colada cocktail she had earlier.

She grabbed the back of his neck and pushed the length of her body against his.

He moaned his appreciation and forgot all about his surroundings. People and the music all around him disappeared, only Juliet and her soft, delicious lips were on the forefront of his mind.

A few seconds or half an hour later, it was difficult to be more precise when his brain was as scrambled as it was, someone next to them loudly cleared their throat and Magnum remembered they were at La Mariana.

They reluctantly detached their lips and when they opened their eyes, Higgins’ pupils were so dilated in arousal that Magnum thought about forgetting the person bothered by their PDA to pin her against the counter and kiss her some more.

Unfortunately, the troubled man responsible for their break didn’t stop there.

“Juliet?”, he asked.

It was amazing how, with just one word, he could convey his state of mind - hopeful and yet devastated at the same time.

Higgins briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath to recoup. At the same time, Jeremy slammed a bucket full of ice and beer bottles in front of Magnum and, when the P.I turned his head to look at him, the bartender addressed him a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Oh God, they made out in front of everyone, hadn’t they?

“Steven!”, Juliet exclaimed and he could tell she didn’t mean the enthusiasm she put behind the name.

She disengaged herself from his embrace to face the man and Magnum deplored the loss of her body against his.

“I thought it was you but I wasn’t sure since I couldn’t really see your face.”, the mystery man sarcastically declared as he eyed Thomas.

‘Steven’ was taller than Magnum by a couple of inches but was as thin a string. His hair was dark blond and cut properly. He was dressed in a neatly pressed light blue shirt, that was enhancing his assorted eyes, and beige slacks but both items were at least two sizes too big and the poor man was swimming in them. He seemed to be in his late thirties. He was quite unremarkable, so much that Magnum wouldn’t have been able to point him out in a line-up if he had to.

Juliet sensed the tension between the two men and took the lead in the conversation.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Steven, this is my boyfriend Thomas.” She looked at Magnum, her eyes silently telling him to go along her little story. “Thomas, this is Steven, you know the nice bank manager I told you about the other day.”

“Steven, yes of course!”. He extended his hand to shake Steven’s hand who tried but failed to crush the P.I’s fingers.

Boosted by the win against the bank manager, Thomas took his role as Juliet’s boyfriend a little too seriously when he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. She stumbled into him and he knew he would pay for that later, but he couldn’t help it, he was having too much fun. If she demanded that he kissed her in front of her bank manager, there must be quite a story there.

“What can we do for you Steven?”, he asked smugly.

“Oh, I just came to say hello to Juliet and maybe ask her if she saw any other unusual activity on her bank account.”, he babbled nervously.

Magnum frowned.

“You had suspicious activity on your bank account, babe?”

Juliet couldn’t help herself as she rolled her eyes at the moniker.

“Yes, _Honey Bear_. Remember I told you the other day?”, she smiled sweetly when she uttered the ridiculous endearing term. “But you were in front of a baseball game so I guess you weren’t listening to me.”, she sighed.

Magnum debated between wanting to up the game of the silliest nicknames they could find for each other or just laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

“I’m always listening to you, _Sugar Plum_. You’re the most interesting person I know”, he crooned as he gazed at her lovingly.

Higgins cleared her throat before turning to face Steven again.

“No, it’s ok. All is good now. Thank you for your help the other day.”

The bank manager beamed as if he was told his birthday and Christmas came on the same day this year. Magnum guessed the man developed quite a crush on Higgins and she was trying to escape his advances by making him play her boyfriend. The P.I swore to himself he would follow her the next time she went to the bank. There was no way he would let this schmuck think he had the slightest chance with Juliet.

“It’s no trouble really. It’s my job.”

“Well, it was nice running into you, Steve.”, Magnum declared as he tried to end this conversation as soon as possible.

“It’s Steven, actually.”, the bank manager corrected.

“My bad.”, Thomas said, not sounding sorry at all.

“Have a good evening, Steven. And I’ll call you if I see something suspicious.”, Juliet told him politely.

With that, the blond man took his leave and exited the bar.

As soon as he was out of sight, Juliet extricated herself from his embrace and punched his arm hard.

“Ouch! What was that for?”, he complained loudly.

“You didn’t have to take advantage of the situation.”, she scolded him.

“Oh, that’s rich! I believe it was you who begged me to kiss you and then literally assaulted me!”

“Get over yourself, Magnum, it was just a tiny kiss.”, she stated, lifting her chin in defiance.

He scoffed.

“A tiny kiss you say? How come I know exactly what your cocktail tasted like then? Don’t tell me you kissed your grandmother like that, Higgy?”, he chuckled.

Juliet’s face reddened at his words and Magnum held back a grin. Apparently she enjoyed their lip-lock as much as he did. This piece of information pleased him immensely.

“I guess I got caught up in the moment.”, she said in a low voice, trying to justify herself.

Magnum bend over slightly so their faces were inches apart.

“Don’t worry, Higgy, I liked it too and believe me, we’ll do it again soon.”, he assured her in a smooth voice.

With that, he left her flabbergasted as he grabbed the bucket of beers and joined the rest of the Ohana who were all laughing at their misadventure except for Kumu who was watching them with a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.
> 
> Prompt #23: A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert/beverage they are eating/drinking.


	4. Prompt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt in the end notes
> 
> Context: Established relationship.
> 
> Rated T
> 
> Fair Warning: this one is so sweet, it may rot your teeth ^^

It was a particularly hot Saturday evening during the summer and Juliet and Thomas were settled on the guesthouse couch watching _Casablanca_. Higgins said it was high time she took care of his cinematographic culture.

Magnum was sitting on one end of the sofa while she was lying down on her back, her feet propped up on his lap. Since she already knew the movie, Juliet let her mind wander away from the TV to the man who was currently stroking the top of her feet and her ankles with slender fingers.

She observed his profile in the soft light only provided by the TV and marveled at how far they had come since the day they met. At first, they couldn’t stand each other, then they learned to know and respect each other as they became friends and professional partners until one day they couldn’t hold back their mutual attraction and kissed.

Juliet smiled. Their first kiss had been so perfectly them. They were arguing about something she couldn’t even remember and Magnum was so frustrated with her that he attached his lips to hers to stop her from yelling. It was the spark that ignited the whole fire within them as clothes flew everywhere and they had sex right then and there.

‘Thank God, no one was in the house at the time.’, she thought back, amused.

And for the last couple of months they have been swimming in the traditional honeymoon phase every new relationship had at the beginning. They still bickered because that was who they were but overall there had been no real tension between them. Maybe the others were right when they said it was only sexual tension that was creating all their conflicts.

She felt his gaze on her and met his caring eyes as his fingers traveled up her shin.

Due to the high temperatures, they were both wearing very little, her a tank top and panties and him only a pair of boxers. Juliet felt the familiar pull in her lower stomach that indicated her level of arousal was rapidly increasing. She never seemed to have enough of him and was the first one surprised by that fact. It was like she was constantly horny around him.

She cleared her throat, trying to push these libidinous thoughts from her consciousness. She knew from experience that the longer she waited to act on these reflections, the more intense it would feel when she did. Judging from his look he knew exactly that her mind was in a dirty place but decided to play innocent.

“What is it?”, he asked her softly as his thumb trailed circles around her kneecap.

“Nothing. I was just thinking that I love spending my Saturday nights this way.”

“Me too.”, he hummed. “You know what else I love?”, he added after a few seconds.

Her heart skipped a beat at his words. She shook her head, not really trusting her voice.

He rose on his knees, making her feet fall back on the couch, and lied down, covering her body with his. She trailed her fingers in his hair as she welcomed him in the cradle of her thighs, reveling in the weight of him on top of her. He slipped his arms under her shoulders and brushed a few curls behind her ears.

“I love how peaceful you look when you sleep.”, he murmured as if he was afraid someone else might hear him.

He, then, brushed his lips against her left cheekbone, making her sigh at the softness of his touch.

“I love how you sing in the shower when you think no one can hear you.”, he chuckled when their eyes met again.

He dipped again to deposit a light kiss on her other cheekbone that was more prominent due to her beaming smile.

“I love how you’re always fearless when you run after bad guys.”

His lips descended to her chin and she took advantage of his position to place one kiss of her own on the tip of his nose.

“I love that you can’t stop the scream from escaping your lips when you orgasm.”

She squirmed slightly under him, looking for the friction she was currently craving while his words were making her heart want to burst out of her chest. He kissed the tip of her nose.

“I love that you’re not hiding your vulnerable side from me anymore.”

His lips lingered for a few seconds on her forehead before he replaced them with his forehead.

“I love that you made me a better man.”, he whispered.

This time he finally landed a kiss on her eager lips, keeping it chaste. When he broke away, he waited until their eyes met to share his feelings for the first time.

“I love you, Juliet.”

All the air trapped inside her lungs rushed out at his confession. They haven’t said it to each other yet and just like their first kiss, this was perfect. She pulled him to her with her hands behind his head and requested the entrance inside his mouth with a push of her tongue. They kissed deeply for a few minutes until they separated, out of breath.

“I love you too, Thomas. So much.”

They spent the best part of the night proving their love to each other, forgetting all about the romance between Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1 - Small kisses littered across the other’s face.


	5. Prompt 22

**Context: Season 2**

  
**Rated: Mature**

  
Prompt at the end of the chapter, as usual :)

* * *

Magnum was leaning on his cue stick, observing his partner who was currently bending over the pool table to make her shot.

Nothing would be wrong with this picture, they played more often than not lately. Since becoming work partners, they have grown closer and definitely more friendly.

‘No, nothing wrong.’, he thought as he swallowed his saliva. ‘Except maybe for the misplaced feelings he harbored towards his partner?’

A few months ago they had a conversation about dates when he worked that case about internet dating and she told him she respected a man who could invite her in person rather than hidden behind a screen. And that information stayed lodged inside his mind.

Maybe it was as simple as that. Maybe he should just man up and ask her.

He must have zoned out for a while because she was staring at him with one fist on her hip, her cue stick in her other hand and her head tilted sideways, as she waited for him to play. He blinked a few times, trying to shake the enticing picture she was currently making.

She was wearing the same clothes she wore the day she dazzled him with her golf drive – a short kaki skirt and a black halter top – minus the platform shoes that had been kicked out near the couch earlier. If this outfit had been inappropriate for golf – oh the images of her muscular legs his mind had conjured up afterwards - it was something else entirely when she was bent over a pool table, standing on her tiptoes because she was too short to reach the ball.

It shouldn’t make him react this way, after all he had seen her in bikinis that were far less modest than this.

« Magnum! », she snapped impatiently. “What are you waiting for? It’s your turn.”

“Right.”, he croaked and cleared his throat to get rid of the gravel that seemed lodged in it.

He walked towards the pool table and observed the disposition of the balls, trying to decide which ones he could pocket. He couldn’t concentrate though, her words were stuck in his brain.

‘ _What are you waiting for?_ ’

“Will you just do it already? What’s with you today?”, she grumbled.

His head turned up towards her. Was she reading his mind?

“Higgy, will you go on a date with me?”, he blurted so quickly he doubted she would understand his words.

To his surprise, she agreed with a shrug and a ‘ok’ like he had asked her to go for a run or something equally trivial.

“I’m asking you on a real date Higgy, not an undercover one.”, he enunciated slowly.

“I know, I got that the first time.”

“Oh. And you are okay with that, then?”, he asked.

“I said I was.”, she said while being the epitome of calm.

Magnum was beginning to be more and more skeptical about her agreement.

“Juliet, you know what going on a date with a man entails right?”

She scoffed.

“Of course I do! Don’t patronize me, Thomas! We’ll both dress up and go to dinner. You’ll be the perfect gentleman, or your version of being one at least. And at the end of the night, we’ll kiss.”

Magnum nodded slowly. She seemed informed about the usual expectations during a first date at least.

“And you would be okay with all of that?”

“We’ve already done everything but the kiss. And why wouldn’t I want to kiss you?”

“Why _would_ you want to kiss me?”

He put his cue stick on the pool table and crossed his arms on his chest, awaiting her answer.

“What’s the matter, Magnum? Are you second-guessing your powers of attraction?”, she chuckled, clearly amused by his discomfort, yet still not answering his question.

“I’m usually not…. With other women, at least. You, on the other hand, never implied that you were attracted to me.”

“Sorry if I never advertised that fact. Besides, you never asked.”

“Oh, so I just had to ask if you fancied me?”

“That’s usually the best way to get an answer, yes.”

He shook his head, dumbstruck by this conversation.

“So let me get this straight. We’re both attracted to each other and we’re going on a date where we will kiss.”, he stated matter-of-factly.

She nodded. “Looks like it.”

He took back his cue and prepared himself to take a shot, not really believing what just happened between them. Unsurprisingly, he failed to pocket the #6 ball. He yielded her the spot so she could take her turn.

He didn’t let his eyes wander towards her as she bent over the pool table yet again and the hem of her skirt dangerously rose up to the top of her thighs.

“Since we already agreed on the kissing part, what’s stopping us from doing it.”, he hesitated a few seconds. “Right now?”

She pushed her cue stick into the white ball but her aim was way off. Apparently, she wasn’t as serene as she was pretending. Magnum smiled, glad to take a bit of power back.

She straightened so she could gauge him with her brown eyes, that sometimes carried a greenish hue, and shrugged but Magnum saw her throat work as she swallowed her saliva to mask her nervous state.

“Nothing, I guess.”

“Fantastic!”, he beamed as he grabbed her cue stick and all but threw them both on the pool table rug, making them disrupt the arrangement of the remaining balls.

He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her to his body before turning them so she was pressed against the wooden edge of the pool table. They were so close their breaths were mingled and Magnum’s heart raced at the thought of taking this next step with her.

He was acting like the gentleman he was by letting her close the last couple of inches remaining between their faces especially since she seemed a bit apprehensive a few minutes ago. Their eyes met and stayed locked for a long moment, so long that they managed to synchronize their breathing.

Higgins pushed herself on her toes to slowly join their lips in a chaste yet intense kiss. As soon as they came in contact, Magnum squeezed her tighter against him, not willing to let even air between them. She gripped his shoulders for purchase as the momentum made her upper body recoil slightly when he deepened the kiss.

She moaned when his tongue slid inside and ran along the roof of her mouth. Magnum was pleasantly surprised as she was particularly responsive to his every touch. Usually, she was so guarded he couldn’t tell what she was thinking but right now, he could feel she was enjoying herself, which in turn made him enjoy himself as well.

His palms trailed up her ribcage and paused beneath her breasts, not daring to move things forwards without checking for her consent. They eventually broke apart when their lungs started to burn from the oxygen shortage but they didn’t go very far as they pressed their forehead together.

“Wow, that was a great first date.”, he panted.

“Nu-uh, Mister, don’t think you’re getting out of the whole dressing up, wining and dining me and walking me back to my door just because we decided to do things backwards.”

He was about to retort something about her ‘backwards’ comment but she placed her fingers to his lips to prevent him.

“Spare me the crass joke, please.”

“You know me too well.”, he mumbled against her skin. “And don’t worry, I can’t wait to go out with you on my arm so I’m not gonna bail on our first real date.”, he added once she dropped her hand.

He pushed one of her blond curls behind her ear, addressing her a dazzling smile. She responded with one of her own while she ran her fingers in his hair to drag him to her lips for another toe-curling, mind-blowing kiss.

Magnum was having trouble restraining himself, he wanted her so much, but they hadn’t discussed anything besides kissing and he didn’t want to pressure her or for her to regret anything that might happen between them. Therefore, he broke away from her sinful mouth and braced himself with his hands on the pool table behind her. However, he wasn’t willing to step back from her completely so he hovered near the length of her body leaving her the power of decision about where this was going.

“Since we already established what we wanted to do on our first date, I thought we could fast forward a couple of dates and maybe, you know… keep going.”, she advanced, adverting her eyes to her hands that were stroking his taught biceps.

Thomas’ heart skipped a beat at her words and he didn’t wait a second before he holstered her up on the edge of the furniture to step between her spread legs. They were now at eye level.

“Are you sure, Higgy?”

She pecked his lips and lingered there before kissing his cheek then the spot behind his ear. He closed his eyes, the sensations already fueling his desire for her.

« I’m sure, Thomas. », she whispered in his ear. « I want you right here, right now. »

With that she wrapped her legs around his waist in order to pull him even closer to her. Her skirt was preventing their centers to meet so Thomas slid his palms on the outside of her thighs to push the offending fabric upwards until his hardening member met her hot covered folds.

They both moaned loudly when he ground his pelvis against hers. She struggled with his t-shirt, trying to lift it up above his head.

« Thank God you’re wearing a t-shirt. No buttons. », she panted when she finally succeeded in removing it. 

He chuckled but sobered up when he eyed her top and wondered how to take it off of her.

« You could have done the same, you know? »

« Just lift it up. », she instructed hurriedly.

He grabbed the hem at her waist and divested her of the black, stretchy fabric. He choked slightly when he was met with the sight of her bare chest.

« You’re not wearing a bra. », he stated the obvious in a high pitch voice.

« I can’t with this top. », she shrugged.

He growled as he wrapped his arms around her again and dipped his head to her collarbone first, peppering her soft skin with nips and kisses, then slowly made his way towards her breasts. He was about to close his lips around one of her nipples, encouraged by her scratching nails across his scalp and her breathless pants when he heard a foreign noise, something that didn’t belong in their surroundings. She must have heard it too because he felt her stiffen against him.

They both opened their eyes and something caught Higgins’ attention behind him.

« Jin?!? », she screeched.

If there was something Magnum never wanted to experience again, it was Higgins screaming another man’s name while they were on the verge of being intimate. Especially Jin’s.

« What the hell are you doing here? », she added.

Magnum’s blood ran cold at Juliet’s question. He slowly turned around while trying to maintain Higgins’ decency and hide her from Jin’s gaze. She wrapped one arm around his collarbone to keep him in front of her and let her legs dangle from the pool table on each side of his hips.

Jin was standing near the kitchen bar and was watching them with a smirk. He had the audacity to eat chips directly from the pack which was what Magnum identified as the foreign noise.

« I knew you were that kind of partners. », Jin chanted, absolutely too pleased with himself.

« How long have you been watching us like some kind of perv? », he asked instead of commenting.

« Oh, not very long don’t worry.”, the Asian man answered before pushing a few chips in his mouth.

The PI wasn’t exactly reassured by this answer.

“I was looking for the both of you. I was wondering why you weren’t answering my calls but now I know why. »

« How did you get in here? », Higgins asked and Magnum was asking himself the same question.

« Oh, you know, I got my own tricks. »

« Apparently, our security consultant needs to do a better job if your tricks can beat his installation. », she scolded as she wrapped both arms around his neck and glared at him.

Magnum sighed, he had been in Heaven two minutes earlier and now it was literally Hell.

« You might want to be careful with that or you might poke someone with it. », Jin smirked as he gestured to his tented shorts.

Thomas closed his eyes in mortification and groaned, especially when he heard Juliet giggle into his shoulder.

« Jin, you need to leave, now! », the PI growled, his patience stretched thin.

“Why, am I keeping you from something?”, Jin chuckled.

Magnum knew he couldn’t move from his position and risk exposing a half-naked Higgins but fortunately she came to his rescue. She brushed her lips against the shell of his ear before whispering.

“Let me handle this. Cover your ears.”, she instructed.

He did what she told him and heard a shrill whistle coming from the majordomo’s lips followed by barking dogs coming closer and closer. Jin’s eyes widened as he panicked at the sound of the Dobermans approaching.

“You wouldn’t!”, he complained to Higgins.

“She would, even if you hadn’t interrupted anything.”, Thomas chuckled.

The lads entered the guesthouse through the open French doors and sat in front of the pool table, awaiting new instructions from their mistress. Juliet pointed towards the Asian man and ordered them to chase him away.

The dogs obeyed and ran after Jin, who dropped his bag of chips on the floor before scampering away as fast as he could.

“Next time, make an appointment!”, Magnum yelled at his retreating form.

When the intruder was gone, Thomas and Juliet laughed, glad to be rid of the interruption. She didn’t waste time before wrapping her legs around his again and littering small kisses on the side of his neck. He closed his eyes, sensing his own private Heaven slowly coming back to him. Her hands trailed down his torso, from his chest to his stomach, before one of them sneaked underneath the elastic waistband of his shorts to stroke his receding erection. He groaned and pushed his hips in synch with her movements.

“He’s right, you know. You might hurt someone with this.”, she purred in his ear.

He turned his face to hers in order to brush his lips against hers.

“Don’t worry, I only use it to give pleasure.”, he smugly advanced.

She smiled against him.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“For you to let me go because it will work far better if I’m facing you.”

She tightened her hold with her arms and legs around him.

« No, you’re going to carry me to your bedroom because I don’t want any other interruption. », she stated.

« We didn’t even go on a date yet and you’re already showing me your bossy side. », he sighed.

« You already know my bossy side. Besides, you have no idea what you’re signing for, Thomas Magnum. I have a lot of other flaws stocked away, just for you. », she beamed at him and his chest constricted with affection.

« I bet I’m gonna love them all anyway. »

He holstered her up on his back to take her up the stairs in a piggy back ride to continue what they had started before they were rudely interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #22 - A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think ;)


	6. Prompt 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a request for a fic about PTSD!Magnum on Tumblr and I decided to take a shot at it, even if angst is not really my forte. Let’s just say it’s really light angst ^^.
> 
> I know nothing about PTSD so I’m sorry if it’s no accurate.
> 
> Prompt at the end

**Context: Post 2x03**

**Rating: General Audience**

* * *

* * *

Higgins grumbled as she felt something wet and cold in contact with her hand. She slowly opened her eyes, willing to push away what was disturbing her sleep, when she was met with the sight of Zeus and Appolo. The two dogs sat next to her bed and Appolo was nudging her hand with his snout.

She turned her head towards the nightstand and saw the time on her alarm clock: 2:34AM.

Seeing as she wasn’t getting up right away, Zeus barked at her.

“What’s wrong, lads?’, she asked in a low, sleepy voice.

Appolo pushed his snout to her shoulder this time. Higgins was confused because if there had been any danger, they would have barked and growled directly at the source instead of coming to get her.

Something was definitely off though. All the remnants of sleep left her immediately as her spy reflexes kicked in.

She opened her nightstand drawer to retrieve her gun and flashlight before swiftly getting up. She switched off the security of her weapon and followed the lads out of her room. She was only wearing a tank top and sleep shorts but she didn’t think she’d have time to change if something was wrong. She stayed barefoot to lower the volume of her steps to a minimum to keep the surprise effect to her advantage and went down the stairs with her gun and flashlight drawn in front of her. She did a full sweep of the ground floor but didn’t find anything out of the ordinary.

She went into the study to check all the security cameras on her computer when Zeus snagged the fabric of her shorts between his teeth to try and pull her in the direction of the French doors left ajar to let the lads come and go as they wished.

She followed the two dogs outside until they lead her to the guesthouse. She turned around, surveilling the area near the front door but everything was dark and silent and nothing seemed out of place.

“What is it?”, she asked the dogs and they both whined.

She was puzzled by their behavior, but she was still on the lookout, gun drawn, ready to face any threat that would cross her path. Suddenly she heard something but didn’t really know what it was and where it was coming from.

The dogs whined again and one of them lift his muzzle to bark in the direction of the second floor open windows.

Magnum’s bedroom.

Higgins didn’t waste any more time and entered the guesthouse house with her gun still in front of her face in case there was an intruder. She tried not to think about her partner possibly in danger when she checked the first floor of the guesthouse. Clear.

She went straight for the stairs starting to climb them when she heard the sound again. Groaning. This time, she recognized Magnum’s voice. She rushed to his bedroom, ready to encounter some kind of bad guy her partner was currently fighting with.

The lads were right by her sides which made her feel slightly more equipped to deal with this unknown situation. When she barged in the room and swept the flashlight around though, she saw no one. No stranger, no fight, nothing but silence and darkness.

She directed the beam of light to the bed and saw her partner, seemingly asleep. He was on his back in only his boxers but something about him was off. There was some kind of tension emanating from him that shouldn’t be while he was in slumber and the sheet was tangled around his feet like he had tossed and turned.

Higgins decided to stick around for a few minutes because if the lads went to get her and lead her to Magnum, surely there was a reason. The dogs both lied on the floor at the foot of the bed, like they were guarding the PI and Higgins had to smirk; apparently Zeus and Appolo were more attached to Magnum than they appeared to be.

She approached the bed silently and put her gun in his own nightstand, not comfortable leaving the weapon in plain sight. She directed the flashlight towards the ceiling so she could see him clearly without the light disturbing him.

She was startled by a sudden move from the bed as Magnum thrashed on the mattress and moaned a desperate plea.

« No, don’t hurt them, take me instead. »

The young woman’s stomach dropped at the realization: he was having a nightmare. And from what she could gather, it was about his time in the POW.

They had never discussed this before but Juliet knew Magnum and his friends had to be suffering from a form of PTSD after their captivity. Nightmares were a common symptom of PTSD and could be quite vivid, however, she was also aware you didn’t just wake a person up if he was in the midst of reliving his captivity.

He could still think he was in that camp when he awoke and mistook her for one of his assailants before attacking her. No, she needed to find a way to reassure him, make him understand he was safe and sound in his bed without rousing him.

She looked around and saw the armchair near the foot of the bed. She curled in it as she tucked her legs under her, knowing she was staying close but he couldn’t reach her if he threw an arm or a leg around.

She looked at him as he moved around, clearly in distress and it pained her to see him in this much agony.

She did the only thing she could think of: she talked to him, hoping he would recognize her voice, tone and accent even in his sleep.

“Hey Thomas, it’s Juliet.”

She noticed he stilled in his tossing and his face turned towards her, like he could identify the source of her voice. She took it as progress so she continued her monologue.

“It’s okay, you’re safe, you’re in your bed, in Hawaii and I’m here.”

He was still trapped inside his mind as he kept whining and muttering incomprehensible words. Suddenly, she jumped out of her skin when he screamed before curling in a fetal position, shaking like a leaf.

‘Screw it.’, she thought as she got up and climbed onto the mattress next to him, still out of his reach and sat Indian style.

It took everything in her not to reach out and touch him, the need to comfort him and herself almost overwhelming.

She resumed talking to him, hoping it would soothe him.

“I have something to confess to you and since you’re most likely not understanding what I’m saying, I’ll just do it.”

She took a deep breath.

“When MI6 offered me my job back, they gave me an amazing opportunity to join a task force with a lot of financing and travelling around the world. Really, it was my dream job when I started my career. And yet I refused it.”

She trailed her fingers on the sheet next to her, picking up a lint, anything to avoid looking at him even though he couldn’t see her. His body had relaxed slightly since she started talking to him.

“When I accepted your offer to be your partner I told you it was because I had found something in Hawaii I didn’t want to leave behind. And that was absolutely true but I didn’t tell you what it was.”

She paused, trying to find the courage to divulge the information.

“It’s you, Magnum. You’re the one I want to stay on this island for.”, she whispered because as much as she was willing to come clean, she was still afraid he would actually hear her.

It was like something incredibly heavy had been lifted off her chest when she revealed her secret as if admitting it out loud suddenly made it true. Like she finally stopped pretending he wasn’t the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She saw tears running down his cheeks and her throat tightened. She tried to swallow down the emotions as she wondered what memory made him cry. She didn’t need to speculate for too long though.

He whispered ‘Hannah’ and her heart broke a little more for him after everything he went through. Like being captured and tortured for 18 months wasn’t enough, he had to deal with the betrayal of the love of his life.

She lied down next to him, her head on her bent arm and turned towards him. She still didn’t touch him and kept talking to him. About how she had never met a man like him, so honest and selfless.

“After everything you went through, you’re still this optimistic man-child and I admire you for it. I wished I was more like you but after Richard died I let bitterness swallow me whole and I didn’t know how to drag myself out of it. Until I met you.”

This time, when fresh tears appeared on his cheek she didn’t hold back and brushed them away with the pad of her thumb.

His reaction took her by surprise as he dragged her to him, as easily as if she had been a rag doll, her body flushed against his and buried his face into her neck.

She gasped at the strength of his hold, his arms around her back, his right leg thrown over her hips as if he was a koala bear hugging a tree.

She froze when he inhaled her deeply and brushed his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck. He had been dreaming about Hannah and now he was kissing her.

‘That’s not good.’, she thought as she tried not to dwell on the fact that it actually felt delightful.

She tried to squirm out of his embrace but he was squeezing her tightly against him and she couldn’t free herself from him. She felt him stiffen and another sensation of dread settled in her bones. He was waking up.

She was still trapped within his embrace and he was waking up. No matter how embarrassing being mistaken for his lost love was, she’d rather face that situation than being mistaken for a Taliban. She had no way to retaliate if he happened to be disorientated and violent.

Juliet attempted to even her breaths and not give way to panic because it would be worse if he felt her fear.

As if she didn’t have enough on her plate, the batteries of the flashlight died out and the room was suddenly plunged into darkness. She tried to brush reassuring strokes across his lower back – the only body part of his she could reach with her arms pinned to her sides – and whispered that she was here, hoping her voice would help him identify her.

“Higgy?”, he croaked and Juliet let out a breath of relief.

“Yes, I’m here. You’re safe, Thomas.”

She felt his heartbeat hammering against her chest but his hold didn’t weaken.

“Are you okay?”, she asked knowing he was definitely _not_ okay.

“I think so. Just, could you please stay with me?”

His broken tone made her heart ache.

“Of course. Can I have my arms back, though?”

“You won’t leave, right?”

“I won’t.”, she reassured him gently.

He loosened his hold around her upper body so she could free her limbs but just like she promised, she didn’t move away from him. Not knowing what to actually do with her arms, she wrapped them around his neck to position them in an actual hug, hoping it would comfort him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, she asked gently.

“Not really.”, he answered as he grazed his lips from her neck to her shoulder.

She shivered at the contact, not knowing how to interpret his action. Sure, he was seeking solace in her arms and she was more than okay to give it to him. However, he had been dreaming about his ex-girlfriend and now he was laying kisses on her. The same kisses she wished he would give her while actually thinking about her.

“Higgy?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks. For talking to me and dragging me out of my own mind.”

She stiffened slightly.

“You’re welcome. You heard me talk?”

“Yeah, I heard everything.”

She felt his lips turn up in a smile against her shoulder as his mouth traveled again.

‘Great.”, she thought sarcastically.

“Thomas?”

He hummed against her pulse point and now he most definitely could feel how her heart raced under his lips.

“Why are you kissing me?”

“Because I want to.”

Right. That seemed like a logical explanation. Maybe she should just stop finding excuses to do what she wanted also.

She turned her face slowly and pressed her lips to his cheek. She felt him brush a kiss against her neck. Both emboldened by the other’s reaction, they grazed their lips across skin until they met in a chaste kiss.

Juliet couldn’t stop the tingles from spreading in her stomach. She cupped his cheek and dared diving for another kiss, with her mouth slightly open. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and she moaned softly. He didn’t deepen the kiss though but pressed his forehead to hers.

They stayed entwined for a moment as he slipped his leg between hers and she trailed her fingers in his hair, at the back of his head. She felt safe with his arms securely holding her to him like he was afraid she would leave him.

“Where are you?”, she asked wondering if his mind, even awake, was still in that POW camp.

“Right where I want to be.”, he whispered against her cheekbone.

She smiled.

“And where is that?”

“In your arms.”

Juliet’s heart burst in her chest and she had never felt so light in her life. Magnum wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with him. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #44 - Tentative kisses given in the dark.


	7. Prompt 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back, after a short break.
> 
> As usual, the prompt is at the end so as not to spoil you ;)

**Context: Established relationship**

**Rated: Explicit**

Magnum checked all the doors and windows of the guesthouse were securely locked before turning off the lights and climbing the stairs to join Juliet.

They had just come back from a charity event about whatever they were doing to preserve the sea wildlife on behalf of Robin’s name. He might need to ask Higgy again what this gala had been for exactly. He had ditched his tux jacket and rolled up his white sleeves to his elbows due to the warmth but kept both bow-tie and suspenders.

When he entered the bedroom he noticed that she wasn’t here but he could see light coming from the bathroom door that had been left ajar. He pushed it slowly to reveal the sight of his gorgeous wife, bare feet in front of the mirror, judging by her now shorter stature, still dressed in her strapless, floor length, fitted, emerald silk dress.

He leaned against the door jamb, hands in his pockets, observing her while she was blindingly scouring her up-do with her fingers, removing bobby pins as she went. After five years since he first met her, including three years of relationship and one year of marriage, he was still in awe of her poise, even in the most mundane tasks.

He met her eyes in the mirror and caught the loving but tired smile she was addressing him.

“Since you’re here, you could make yourself useful.”, she told him in a soft voice.

She dropped her arms from her hair to brace herself with her hands on the counter and waited for him to take over for her. He slid behind her but, instead of reaching for the pins keeping her locks tied up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and caressed her slightly swollen stomach.

“You know, you were the most beautiful woman at that party, Mrs. Magnum.”

She chuckled, entwining her fingers with his on her midsection.

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Mr. Magnum. You sure clean up well.”

The day they married, Thomas didn’t think he could love his wife even more but every day he was proven wrong. And their shared love created the tiny human being she was currently carrying. He didn’t think life could get any better than this.

He bent slightly to press a kiss at the back of her neck, since her hair was still out of his way, before he trailed light nips against the sensitive skin behind her ear on his way to her naked shoulder where he bit her gently. Her breath hitched which was exactly what Thomas had been aiming for.

He smiled at her reflection as he continued his soft strokes on her bump. She was almost at the end of her fourth month and they had learned earlier this week that they were having a baby boy. He would have been ecstatic with either a boy or a girl but knowing the sex made this pregnancy a little more tangible for him, like he could imagine the little person their son would be.

“Well I guess we did a good thing by getting married.”, he whispered into her shoulder as he drew her more tightly against him.

“I tell that to myself every day.”, she sighed happily, making her husband’s heart beat a bit faster.

He reluctantly abandoned her stomach to help her with her hair. With each bobby pin removed, a lock of her hair fell down to her shoulder until he had divested her of all the accessories.

He trailed his fingers in her blond curls to try and detangle them, scratching her scalp from time to time, eliciting low moans from her. He had always loved playing with her hair but, since she let it grow past her shoulders after their wedding, he could luxuriate in its softness even more.

His hands grazed from her shoulders and upper back to the zipper of her dress that he slowly pulled down until the silk fabric pooled down at her feet. His arms immediately resumed their position around her while his mouth latched on the sensitive skin where her neck and shoulder met.

“Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself, Thomas?”, she chuckled.

“You asked for my help, didn’t you?”, he answered, keeping up with his peppering kisses everywhere he could reach while she was pressed against him. He looked up to meet her eyes in the mirror again and he knew she was totally on board with where this was going.

During the first trimester of her pregnancy she had been plagued down by morning sickness that happened all day long so she wasn’t really in the mood for some sexy times. But ever since she reached her second trimester and her nausea disappeared, it was like she was making up for lost time. Thomas wasn’t complaining of her renewed appetite, far from it. It looked like tonight was going to end like every night for the past two weeks.

He quickly unhooked her strapless bra to let it join her dress on the floor before his hands kneaded gently her heavier breasts, minding their recent oversensitivity. She groaned and arched her back at the delicious strokes.

He quickly turned her around so she was facing him, no longer able to resist the urge to kiss her. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth as he threaded his fingers in her golden curls, holding her to him. She responded with as much fervor and soon her last piece of clothing met the floor.

Thomas held his naked wife against his fully clothed body with one arm around her waist, slightly swaying them as they kissed.

“I’m quite at a disadvantage here.”, she mumbled against his lips.

“Not my fault you didn’t do your part.”, he chuckled.

She pulled on his bow-tie to undo it and opened the first button of his white shirt.

“There, I’ve done enough.”, she grinned widely.

He lightly stroked her back.

“You’re good here or do you want to go to the bedroom?”, he asked, knowing she would be tired after spending the whole night in heels.

“Here is good.”

He boosted her up so she was sitting on the counter and she hissed at the contact of cold marble against her buttocks. He stepped between her spread legs and resumed his attack of her mouth. It was her turn to grip his hair to keep him pressed against her.

When he started his descend towards her neck then her collarbone, she braced herself with one hand behind her on the counter, the other still at the back of his head. He reached her breasts and fondled them before closing his lips around one of her nipples. She moaned and pushed them further into his mouth and hand.

Another perk about her pregnancy was the expanded volume of her breasts and Magnum never left the opportunity to play with them, especially since the slightest brush made her eyes roll in pleasure.

He felt the hand she held at the back of his head slightly push him downwards to show where she wanted him next and he happily obliged. He bent down to glide his lips across her swollen stomach before he pressed a lingering kiss above her navel.

“I love you.”, he whispered against her taught skin.

“We love you too.”, she whispered back as she stroked his shoulder.

Their gaze met and both could see the proof of their declaration reflected in their eyes.

He dropped down to his knees before her and slid her legs across his shoulders so his mouth was ideally placed to reach her center. He trailed light kisses up her inner thigh as he pulled her forward so her butt was lined up with the edge of the furniture.

He still hadn’t touch her but she was already panting heavily. He grinned, thinking it was only the beginning, as he dove for her folds, his tongue licking her from her entrance to her clit. She painfully gripped his hair as she let out a loud moan and Magnum groaned, transmitting the vibrations from his lips to her already sensitive bundle of nerves.

She cried out at the sensation and Thomas knew it wouldn’t take long. He had experienced his wife’s body enough to know what she needed next. He pushed two fingers inside of her in a swift thrust before turning them and pressing them against her front wall. He withdrew them before pushing them in again while sucking on her clit and kept at it for less than a minute until she shouted his name in release.

He continued his movements to let her ride the full wave of her climax before he got up on his feet. His knees protested from his too-long position on the bathroom tile but it didn’t stop him from wrapping his wife in an affectionate embrace. She opened her eyes and pulled him towards her for a deep, languid kiss. She hummed when she tasted herself on his lips and when they broke apart she pressed her forehead to his, enjoying their closeness.

In a few months, this kind of acrobatic romp would be more challenging with her expanding bump in the way so he was glad they could still achieve some adventurous sex from time to time. He wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her towards the bedroom so they could continue their night of lovemaking comfortably in their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #24 - Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	8. Prompt 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My medical knowledge is limited to all the medical TV shows I watched ^^. Sorry for the inconsistencies...

**Context: Season 1 (pre-partners)**

**Rated: G**

* * *

Higgins quickly hung up with Katsumoto. She tried to take a deep breath but she slightly choked on it when it morphed into a sob. She grabbed the keys of the Range Rover and rushed out of Robin’s Nest.

The police detective just announced her that Magnum had been chasing a suspect during their joint investigation when he fell down the balcony from the third floor. He apparently landed on his side but he had been unconscious since Katsumoto had called the paramedics so he didn’t really know where he was injured.

He told her to meet him at the hospital and maybe by then, they would know more.

The unconscious part was what really worried Juliet. He could have hit his head and have brain damage or he could have a spine injury and be left paralyzed.

She tried to concentrate on the road and not on what could go wrong with Magnum or else she wouldn’t get to the hospital unscathed. However, her brain was not cooperating as she was always drawn to the worst-case scenario where Magnum died and she was back to when she lost Richard.

She hastily parked the car in the first available spot in front of the hospital and rushed inside. She couldn’t catch her breath when she entered the lobby and she knew she was having a panic attack.

She used to have them when she was young but her MI-6 training taught her how to prevent them by controlling her emotions. The last one she had had been the day of Richard’s funeral.

She recognized the signs: shortness of breaths, chest pain, dizziness from the oxygen shortage, her vision blurred and her earing lessened because her brain was prioritizing her survival over her less important senses. Tears were streaming down her face.

She must have alerted a nurse at the front desk because someone was helping her sit down in one chair from the waiting room and speaking reassuring words that she couldn’t comprehend but she recognized the soothing tone behind them.

The person pushed a paper bag over her mouth and nose and Juliet knew she had to lengthen her breaths.

In by the nose, out by the mouth. She repeated those words to herself to keep the rhythm.

She tried to push any thoughts of Magnum and how she might lose him like she lost Richard, even though they were not in a relationship. She needed to concentrate on her breathing so she could see Thomas. She needed to see him.

She was starting to get better as she finally understood what the nurse was telling her.

“Breathe in, breathe out.”, the woman guided her.

After ten minutes of regulated breathing, Juliet felt slightly better even though she was now drained of her energy. She took off the paper bag from her face and turned towards the nurse.

“Are you feeling better?”, she asked.

“Yes, thank you.”, she croaked, her voice hoarse from the crying and the panicking. “I need to see someone though. He had been brought by ambulance earlier. Thomas Magnum.”

“Ok, I’ll check the register. For now, you stay seated and I’ll bring you some water and a power bar, ok?”

Higgins nodded even though the only thing she wanted was to rush to Magnum’s side.

A few minutes later, the older woman was back with a bottled water and a wrapped protein bar that she gave her. Juliet thanked her and waited for the information she asked.

“M. Magnum is on the second floor. They’re currently finishing some tests and are bringing him back to his room. Come on, I’ll take you to him.”

Higgins was grateful for the nurse’s assistance because as soon as she got up, she swayed slightly. The older woman, guided her by her arm towards the elevator and escorted her to Magnum’s room.

She saw Katsumoto in the corridor in front of the P.I’s room and he looked at her strangely when he saw her assisted by a nurse.

“Are you ok?”, he asked her in an even more serious expression than usual.

“Yeah, just a tiny panic attack on my way there. I’ll be fine. How is he?”, she asked as she saw Magnum’s lying form through the glass wall of his room.

“They just brought him back from some tests. The doctor should be out shortly to explain everything.”

She nodded as she looked at Thomas.

“I’ll leave you here then.”, the nurse added. “You might want to sit down though and drink and eat a bit. You’ll feel better. If you sense the slightest symptom, don’t hesitate to tell one of my colleagues, okay?”

“Yes, I will. Thank you for your help.”

“No problem. I hope your boyfriend will make a full recovery.”

Juliet was so dazed that she didn’t even correct the other woman before she left. However, she caught the slight rise of the detective’s eyebrows standing next to her. She couldn’t blame the older woman for assuming Magnum was her significant other by the way she had reacted when he was injured. It didn’t scream barely friends that sometimes tolerated each other or whatever the hell they were to each other.

Even though, Juliet might have to contemplate their relationship a bit more now that she saw how she reacted when she thought she would lose him. But that was for another day. For now, she just wanted to be near him and not analyze her feelings for him.

She left Katsumoto in the corridor and went inside the room where she heard the steady, reassuring bips that told her his heart was beating normally. She dropped down in the chair next to his bed, her legs suddenly going out under her.

She took a drag from her bottle of water to ease the scratch of her throat as she observed Magnum. Other than his right forearm in a cast, there were no outside clue as to what had happened to him. He looked as if he was asleep.

She didn’t have time to think too much about what would come next because the doctor entered the room to brief her and Katsumoto who followed the older man.

“Hello. I’m Dr. Preston. And you are?”, he asked as he offered his hand to Juliet.

She shook it.

“Hello. I’m…”

“… his girlfriend.”, Katsumoto finished for her.

She quickly looked at the police detective but kept a poker face. Of course, if the doctor thought they were just friends he wouldn’t tell them anything. The doctor checked the medical files he was carrying.

“You’re Juliet Higgins?”

“Yes.”, she was surprised he had her name written on Magnum’s chart.

“You’re listed as one of his next of kin, along an… Orville Wright and Theodore Calvin.”, he explained her silent question. “Mr. Magnum suffered from a 12 feet fall and landed on his right side. He was very lucky because the only significant trauma is a broken wrist. We put his arm in a cast and he will have to keep it for at least 6 weeks. We checked his spine and head with an MRI and a CT Scan and we didn’t find any noticeable damages. But we’ll know for sure once he wakes up.”

“Is it normal that he still hasn’t regain consciousness by now?”, she asked.

“It can be that his body is repairing itself and needs all the energy possible to do it. There’s no medical explanation for it anyway. We’ll keep an eye on his vitals for a few hours before there’s any reason for concern. We didn’t give him any pain medication so that he will wake up as soon as his pain registers to his brain.”

She turned her head towards Thomas and saw him sleep peacefully. He didn’t look in pain for now but she worried he would be in agony once he woke up.

“Don’t worry, if he’s pain, his heartbeat will increase. The nurses will be alerted by the machines and give him something to alleviate his pain. We just think that it will help him wake up faster.”, the doctor explained as he sensed her worry.

She nodded and thanked him as he left Gordon and her alone in Thomas’ room.

“I’m going to make a few calls about the suspect we got in custody.”, Katsumoto lamely explained before exiting the room as well.

She was alone with Magnum again so she resumed her spot in the only chair of the room that she scooted closer to him. She finally exhaled a little easier. They wouldn’t know for sure until he woke up but they didn’t find any injury during the tests and knowing Magnum, he would wake up and be as good as new, berating her for worrying for nothing.

She grabbed his left hand that laid limply on the white sheet and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. She rubbed her cheek several times across his knuckles, comforted in the contact with his warm limb before threading her fingers through his.

As she waited for him to wake up she laid her head on the bed with their entwined hands next to her, her lips brushing against the back of his hand. She felt the steady rhythm of his pulse against her wrist and let it lull her to sleep, exhausted by the rollercoaster of emotions she experienced in the last hour.

XXXXXX

Magnum groaned softly as he slowly came to it. He felt as if a steamroller went over him. All his right side was in pain and he had a killer headache. He wanted to move his left hand but something was preventing him from doing so. He opened his eyes, blinked when the light entered his pupils and focused on the person to his left.

‘Higgy.’, he thought.

She was asleep with her head on his bed and she was holding his hand to her lips. Magnum forgot all about his pain when he saw her like that.

“She hasn’t left your side since she got here.”, he heard a male voice from the door. He lifted his eyes from the blond woman to meet Katsumoto’s. “She was so worried she had a panic attack when she arrived at the hospital.”

Thomas looked at Juliet again and longed to trail his fingers through her curls but he had no hand available to do so and besides he didn’t want to wake her up just yet. She would need her sleep.

His heart ached for her. She must have had flashbacks from her past, when Richard passed, not that she would feel the same since they weren’t even in a relationship but the fear of losing someone close, even a friend must have brought back some unpleasant memories.

However, knowing her, she would want to be reassured as soon as he woke up.

“Are you in pain?”, the detective asked.

“I’m okay for now.”, he answered without taking his eyes away from Higgins.

He saw Katsumoto nod and leave, probably to give them a little bit of privacy. The P.I slowly disentangled his hand from hers to stroke her cheek gently. He saw her eyes flutter open before she focused on him.

She sat up suddenly.

“Magnum!”, she exhaled throatily. “How are you feeling? Are you in pain?”

He smiled affectionately at her. He knew Higgy had a soft side buried under the tough persona she put forward for everyone to see.

“I’m okay for now, I can wait a few minutes. How are you? Katsumoto told me you had a panic attack.”

She sighed, upset that Magnum knew about that episode.

“I’m fine, I’m used to it.”, she said as she shrugged and Thomas knew she was downsizing what she went through to reassure him.

He let her get away with it for now.

“You’re gonna have to help me with that.”, he told her as he showed her his cast.

She smiled.

“Oh, so let me guess, I’ll be your personal driver and assistant like I don’t already have a job?”

He chuckled because she was absolutely right. He took her hand in his again and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

“I look forward to it.”, he gushed and she laughed.

“Don’t think you got away from a lecture by distracting me, Thomas Magnum. I’ll let you get hooked on painkiller then you’ll hear from me for scaring me like that.”

She pressed on the call button to alert the nurses he was awake.

“Fair enough.”, he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8 - Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.
> 
> I only have one more kissing prompt ready. Apparently I post faster than I write now. So I hope I'll have at least one more ready before I run out of chapters...
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought :)


	9. Prompts 2 & 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: 2x01 (No Abby, though)
> 
> Rating: Teen
> 
> Prompts at the end

Magnum grabbed a beer from the bucket of ice, hesitating between celebrating the solve of his case or cheering himself up after comforting poor Charlie who had learned that his wife, not only cheated on him, but had also been an accomplice in a bank robbery.

He sighed as he sipped his beverage.

‘Guess you never really know what goes through someone’s head, even when you’re close to them.’, he thought. ‘Speaking of not knowing what’s going on in someone’s head…’

“Where’s Higgy?”, he asked, looking around to try and find the young woman.

“She said she’d been down in a few minutes.”, Kumu answered him.

Rick made his announcement about him wanting to change jobs for something a little more meaningful. Thomas understood his friend wanted to find meaning in his job because that was all he ever looked for in his P.I job himself. That was why he hoped Higgins would accept his partnership offer because his P.I work always seemed more fulfilling with her by his side.

“Hello, everybody.”

Thomas turned his head towards the greeting and was faced with British Higgy. Like when little girls had Barbies with all their accessories, British Higgins came with a power suit and the ever popular tan Burberry trench coat to protect herself from the big bad London rain on her way to the office.

He tilted his head when he met her eyes. It was an odd wardrobe choice for a meal at Robin’s Nest. Magnum felt his stomach drop, he had a bad feeling about this.

TC offered her a beer and she answered that she had a plane to catch, and hold on a minute, where was she going? His friend actually beat him to it when he asked her that very same question.

“London.”, was her answer and of course she was going there since she was dressed like she was on her way to a meeting in the City.

He stayed silent while everyone was expressing their concerns about her leaving. Everything made sense now - her call log full of entries with a foreign number, the way she kept stalling her answer about their partnership – she was bailing on him to go back to the MI6.

She told Kumu she would be back in a few days, but would she really?

When the guys told her goodbye and she turned her heels to leave, he snapped out of his daze. She couldn’t leave like this! She didn’t say a word to him, hell she didn’t even look at him.

“I’ll be right back.”, he muttered to the others before he followed her retreating form.

He called her to catch her attention and when she turned around he placed his hand on her arm.

“What’s going on in London?”, she asked her.

“Family matters. Nothing exciting.”, she said lightly.

‘Yeah, right, that was what you usually wore when flying 20 hours to a family meeting.’, he thought.

“Horrible liar.”, he said instead, giving her the opportunity to come clean.

“Liar?”

She seemed intent on playing dumb and they didn’t have all day for this conversation so he addressed the elephant in the room, well garden.

“You’re meeting with MI6.“, he stated.

“MI6?”, she questioned and Magnum knew she was messing with him so he called her on it, fully determined to get some answers.

She sighed.

“Okay, walk with me, I need to get my suitcase before my Uber arrives.”

When they reached the entrance of the main house, he saw a big black suitcase and suddenly he wondered how much time she would be gone. He pulls on her arm to make her face him.

“They want you back, that’s why you’ve been having trouble committing to our partnership.”

“Yes, it seems that since I took part in the Viper arrest, they agreed to review my case and give me another chance.”, she explained with her eyes cast downward. “But I’m just going there to hear them out. I owe them that much. In a way, they’re my family still.”

“You have a family here too.”, he advanced and he sounded whiny, even to his ears.

“I know that, Thomas. But once I’ll have all the information, I will be able to make a decision.”

Magnum’s heart clenched. Of course, she would stay in London. For every reason he gave her for staying and working with him, what sane woman would choose to investigate missing cats with a man-child dragging her everywhere in a red Ferrari in exchange for live poultry or baked goods as opposed to serving her country while being a spy for one of the most prestigious agencies in the world?

He was not going to think too much about the odds of that one.

But Thomas Magnum was nothing if not persistent and he had one last argument up his sleeve he decided not to play out to try and make her stay. However, it seemed like it was his last chance to do it.

He took her hand in his, waiting for her to meet his eyes.

“Maybe, this could help you make an informed decision.”, he told her softly before closing the distance between them to brush his lips against hers.

He felt her stiffen slightly before relaxing under his touch. He decided not to deepen the kiss as it was merely a gesture to show her how he felt about her and not a way to satisfy his urges.

When he moved away, he was surprised to feel her hands cup both of his cheeks to keep him in place before she pressed her mouth back to his, this time more firmly. He moaned softly and moved his lips slightly, trying to nip on her lower lip. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and suddenly she was all over him: her tongue in his mouth, her hands in his hair and her upper body sinuously trying to rub against his through all the layers of clothes as she devoured him.

Magnum groaned as he slid his hands underneath her trench coat to still her undulating hips because if she kept that up, he would never let her leave the property.

They broke apart, out of breath, and he had some trouble keeping his grin from his lips when he saw how flushed she was, the rosy color stretched across her cheeks.

“It’s getting quite hot, isn’t it? I think I’m wearing too many layers.”, she panted as she started to move away from him.

He tightened his hold around her waist to prevent her from leaving him right away.

“You’re always hot, but I have to agree, you’re wearing way too many clothes.”, he grunted as he began to dive for her mouth again.

She stopped him.

“Wait! What does this mean, Magnum? This kiss, why did you do it now?”

He sighed.

“I know we don’t have a lot of time to talk about it, but to keep it short, it was me attempting to show you how I feel about you and what’s waiting for you when you come back, if you’re interested that is.”, he said and waited a few seconds before voicing his concern. “You’re coming back, right?”

She cups his cheek again.

“Of course, I’m coming back.”, she answered vehemently before fusing their mouths back together. “And I’m very much interested.”, she insisted.

He flashed her a toothy grin, elated by her response.

“I can’t wait to continue what we started when you come home.”, he whispered against her lips. “I have a search party to launch.”

She frowned, not understanding what he was telling her.

“Your tattoo.”, he groaned. “I’ll have to scour every inch of your body in order to find it. Preferably with my mouth.”

Her breathing quickened when her phone interrupted them with a chime.

“My Uber is here.”, she regretfully announced. “But you know what, hold that thought about that search party until I’m back.”

She reached for her suitcase but Magnum beat her to it.

“I’ll walk you to the gate.”, he said as he offered her his other hand.

She took it and they were off.

“You know, I could have driven you to the airport.”, he declared.

“It’s better this way.”, she sighed. “I’m not really comfortable with goodbyes at the airport.”

“You’re right, it’s too crowded to do that.”, he claimed as they arrived at the front gate.

He pulled her body flushed against his and thoroughly kissed her. If they were to be separated for a few days, he wanted her to think about that kiss every time she missed home. She responded to his embrace, unwilling to leave him until the Uber driver got fed up and honked at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 - A small, fleeting kiss which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.  
> Prompt #46 - A lingering kiss before a long trip apart
> 
> Before anyone says anything, there's a sequel already written about that tattoo search party. I already know some of you are going to request the smut ^^
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	10. Prompt 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks HPfangirl13 for the proof reading :D

**Context: episode 1x19**

**Rating: General Audience**

Higgins was on the T.R Belle, playing chess on her computer while enjoying some classical music. She was trying to relax after the more than hectic day she had yesterday. She and Magnum had been stranded on an atoll after two pirates hijacked the very same yacht she was currently on, not to mention she had been shot in the arm. Again.

What were the odds of being shot at the exact same spot less than a year after helping Magnum when Nuzo died? Probably quite low.

She forced herself to focus on the strategy of her game but her mind kept going back to yesterday. She saw herself die. She was convinced of it as the water dragged her down into nothingness. Thankfully for her, Magnum was there to catch her, pull her back to the surface, and bring her back to life.

She winced as she trailed her fingers between her breasts, where he performed chest compressions to save her. The whole area was bruised and it hurt like hell but at least she was still alive.

She knew she was always scolding him and criticizing him but she knew he was a good man and yesterday had been another example at how precious he actually was to her. He had been nice to her: providing seafood, making a fire, protecting her from the pirates who were coming back, even bantering with her to take her mind from her injury and the fact that they must have swum at least 10 miles.

She pressed her lips together, trying to shake the tingling sensation off of them. She didn’t understand why she felt that way, like a residual oversensitivity. Did he do mouth to mouth in addition to chest compressions? That was usually the procedure during CPR. If so, she was a little bummed out that she missed it because she had been unconscious.

She had hoped the moment his soft-looking lips would first be in contact with hers, she would at least be awake to remember it. She already had enough difficulties not staring at his mouth at random moments, but now that she knew what the after effects were, she wouldn’t be able to tear her gaze away.

She was still quite lost in her thoughts when she was startled by Magnum’s presence on the boat. He was standing in front of her with 2 beers in his hands. She removed her headphones to hear what he was saying to her.

« Permission to come aboard? » he asked.

She nodded, a bit unsettled by his being here after the nature of her musings just a few seconds ago.

They opened their beer bottles and made a toast before sipping their beverages as they talked about Robin and his boat’s name. The discussion got a lot more personal when she mentioned her lie about her being captain of her swim team in school.

“I didn’t want you to worry about me.” she confessed.

“Well, I still did.” he told her, suddenly becoming serious.

She smiled at him, a bit embarrassed at his admission.

“I have a confession to make.” he added lightly. “I knew you were lying.”

“No, you didn’t!” she said adamantly.

“Yes, I did! Your form was terrible.”

“I was _injured_.” she explained as she showed him her sling.

“So was I, having to watch you swim. It was sooo bad.”, he mocked her.

“You liar! You just can’t stand the fact that I fooled you.”

“You can’t stand the fact that I wasn’t fooled.” he corrected her.

She shook her head in disbelief. The nerve of that guy!

“Look, I’m a private investigator. It’s what we do, we observe.” he continued his explanation.

“Oh, is that so? Okay, close your eyes.” she instructed him. “We’ll see if you’re as observant as you claim.”

He did what she told him and seeing him all trusting and at her mercy, well she couldn’t resist _._ She smirked as she slid forward on her seat and grabbed the front of his shirt in her fist before planting a quick kiss on the lips she daydreamed about not ten minutes ago.

She felt him stiffen beneath her touch and saw him open his eyes in surprise. She released her hold on the fabric of his garment but kept her face close to his. Her lips turned up into a smile.

“And did you see that coming?” she asked him assuredly in a husky voice.

She noticed his gaze drop down to her mouth like he wanted to do it again and a shiver ran down her back knowing he more than welcomed her kiss.

He grinned at her, self-confident, and not at all fazed by what she just did.

“Of course, I did.”

She scoffed as she leaned back until her back was propped against her seat.

“You did not!”

“Yes I did!”

She rolled her eyes as they engaged in yet another verbal sparring that would lead nowhere.

“How did you know, then?” she interrogated him.

“Easy, you’ve been attracted to me since the beginning. It was only a matter of time.”

She laughed out loud before sobering up at his serious expression.

“Oh, you were not joking? You can’t mean that, can you? I hated your guts when I first saw you.”

“You must know there’s a fine line between love and hate.” he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

Her eyes widened.

“Who said anything about love?” she said in a rather breathless voice.

He smiled affectionately at her and she wanted to punch him for being so calm when she had wanted to shock him with her rash action. He sensed her dissatisfaction as he rose to join her, sliding next to her against her valid side. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, minding her injury, so comfortable with touching her, as if they were doing it every day.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I didn’t expect you to kiss me?”

She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted, not wanting to give him the satisfaction to enjoy his touch when she so clearly did.

“Are you only agreeing with me so you can get more kisses?”

“Would it work?” he asked her, amused.

She couldn’t hold back the grin stretching her lips slowly at his words. She turned her face to his and was surprised to see him so close.

“It might grant you some favors, yes.” she told him as she plunged her gaze into his eyes.

“Well, then you were right, I was utterly bewildered by your kiss.” he whispered as he threaded the fingers of his free hand into her hair before diving slowly for her mouth.

She closed the distance faster than he did and this time, she took time to relish in the feel of his perfect lips against hers. She understood now why she had felt all tingly earlier as he moved them until his tongue requested entrance inside her mouth.

They kept kissing until they were out of air, breaking apart but not going too far away as they pressed their foreheads together, trying to catch their breaths.

“Although, I am quite sure it’s 7.” he taunted her.

She recoiled from him.

“Are you kidding me? It’s 8! You already said so yesterday!”

He shrugged, acting nonchalant, but she saw his mirth reflected on his face.

“I thought you might stop pretending to be drowning if I told you you were right.”

She knew he had meant that as a joke but he sobered up quickly as he thought back to when she stopped breathing. She cupped his cheek with her valid hand.

“Thank you for saving me.” she whispered as she pressed her forehead to his again.

“Anytime, Higgy. I’m really glad you’re okay.”

They kissed again, not willing to be apart now that they had crossed that final boundary between them.

“Although, you can’t tell me I was wrong when I said you have wanted me since the beginning. I see the way you’re always staring at my lips, you know.” he advanced once they separated.

She groaned. He was never going to drop the subject. That was fine, she thought with a smile, because she wouldn’t either.

A relationship with Magnum might be quite interesting knowing both their personalities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #33 - An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.
> 
> Let me know what you think ;)


	11. Prompt 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Episode 2x02 - Follows Prompt 2 & 46 (chap 9)
> 
> Rating: Explicit

“Why did we have to go to La Mariana again?” she panted against his lips as they tried to make their way up to Magnum’s room without tripping and tumbling down the stairs. It was quite difficult when neither of them wanted to relinquish the other’s lips.

“No idea, we’ll never go there ever again. Better yet, we’re never leaving my room starting now.” he growled as he took possession of her lips one more time.

She chuckled just as she broke away from his mouth, staggering across the wooden stairs in her high heels. Fortunately for her, he was holding her quite tightly against him therefore she didn’t completely fall down.

“Need I remind you that we have a PI business to run and I’m still majordomo of this estate?”

“Details!” he declared as they finally reached the landing.

XXX Earlier that day XXX

When he saw Higgins for the first time in a week after her trip to England, Magnum had only one thing on his mind: to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. But since their friends weren’t aware of the new dynamic of their relationship, he refrained from giving way to his urges. However, when they were alone after he put her suitcase in the Ferrari’s trunk, he pushed a blond curl from her face before pressing his lips against hers.

“How was your flight?” he asked after taking his fill of her sweet taste.

“Long.” she sighed.” I’m so glad to be home.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he encircled her waist with his, both enjoying their first hug.

“I missed you.” she whispered.

“I missed you more.” he told her as he pecked her cheek.

She rolled her eyes.

“It’s not a competition, Magnum. Come on, the others will come investigate if we don’t join them soon.”

As they drove away from Rick’s potential new bar in the direction of Robin’s Nest, Magnum threaded his fingers through hers and brushed a kiss against the soft skin of the back of her hand.

She directed an affectionate smile at him.

“Watch the road, Magnum.” she scolded him gently.” We wouldn’t want to crash before getting home, would we?”

He smirked at her because they both knew what they were planning to do the second they got home. A week was too long of a time to wait to finally have her naked against him. Especially since Magnum discovered how much of a tease Higgins could be. All week long, he would wake up in the morning and find dirty voicemails on his phone about what she wanted to do to him when they would be reunited again.

He was only a man and couldn’t wait to make everything she had told him in a sexy voice come true.

However, when they reached the gate of the property, an Asian man was waiting for them. It looked like their alone time would have to be postponed as they took their first case as partners.

When she was in London, Higgins had called him as soon as she got out of her MI-6 meeting to let him know she accepted his offer to be his partner. She had waited to hear what her old employer had to say as a courtesy but her decision had been made as soon as their lips met before she even got on her plane.

He had been ecstatic when she had told him the news; not only was she staying to work with him but their relationship was taking the most wonderful turn.

When they watched Sharon being reunited with her husband, they shared a look, knowing they both yearned to share the same embrace as the spouses. They expedited their statement to Katsumoto before rushing towards the car; now that the adrenaline had worn off, desire burned in their blood and increased the longing between them.

Magnum knew he shouldn’t have answered Rick’s call on the way home. His friend had asked them to come and meet him at La Mariana in half an hour. The PI groaned as he hung up and threw an apologetic look to his partner.

“Sorry, Higgy. Rick has helped me so many times in the past, I couldn’t say no to him.”

“That’s ok.”, she said in a resigned voice. “They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, I wonder what it does to other… things.”, she threw a glance towards his crotch and Magnum cursed. She’ll be the death of him.

XXXXX

Thomas was peeling the label of his beer absent-mindedly, too lost in his own little world. His gaze was directed towards Juliet, sitting across from him, or rather her cleavage but he wasn’t ogling at her. He was just… absent, wishing time would pass faster so he could go home with her.

She was wearing the most gorgeous wrap dress – cream-colored with a blue and red pattern – with platform shoes that did something quite wonderful for her posture, creating a natural arch for her back that Magnum long to graze with his fingers.

In the back of his mind, he registered the beautiful sound of her laugh when Rick told them another story of the time when they were in Afghanistan. Suddenly, he jumped when he felt someone kick his shin rather painfully. His eyes met hers across the table and she frowned slightly at him while gesturing towards his blond friend with her head. He understood Rick had spoken to him and was waiting for him to answer him.

“I’m sorry, I kinda zoned out.” he chuckled apologetically.

“Thank God, you had more reflexes when we were on active duty!” Rick laughed and everyone around the table followed.

Higgins came to his rescue when she yawned.

“I’m so sorry to bother you, Magnum but I’m still a bit jet lagged. Would you mind driving me back home, please?” she asked him sweetly.

He tried not to grin at her subtle attempt to find an excuse for them to leave. He cleared his throat, trying to act surprised at her request.

“Uh, no I don’t mind. I’m getting a bit tired myself.”

They both got up and bid their friends goodnight before hurrying to the car.

When they finally reached Robin’s Nest, the sun had set and they could feel the chill of the night settle around them. He parked the Ferrari and put his hand on her arm to prevent her from exiting the car. He walked around the car until he was at her door and opened it for her. She smiled as she took his offered hand and rose to his height thanks to her heels.

His eyes were immediately drawn to her red painted lips before traveling back to hers. She smirked when she noticed his slight pause on her mouth and closed the distance between them. Their kiss was gentle, belying the feverish desire coursing his veins due to their physical closeness. She broke their embrace when he tried to deepen the kiss.

She took his hand in hers and walked towards the guesthouse, pulling him behind her.

They were barely past the front door when they couldn’t hold it anymore and crashed against each other, their mouths colliding, teeth knocking and tongues mingling.

Once they successfully climbed the stairs, they turned in the direction of his bedroom but he didn’t apprehend the move properly and bumped his arm against the edge of the wall.

He groaned in pain and she laughed at him before rubbing a gentle hand across his afflicted skin. He didn’t leave her time to speak and fused their mouths back together, pushing her backwards with his hands around her waist. In the meantime, she started unbuttoning his gray shirt.

With his eyes closed, he blindly advanced until they were in his room. They were stopped in their progress when Higgins almost toppled over one of the armchairs that was in their path. She yelped when she felt herself fall backwards and gripped the first thing she could: the lapels of his shirt. He felt himself being pulled down with her but he wrapped one arm around her waist and braced himself with his other hand on the armrest to prevent it.

She huffed against his lips when he tried to distract her from this mishap with more kisses. She turned them around so he was the one going backwards and they resumed their journey towards the bed. She pushed his open shirt from his shoulders until it fell on the floor. This time they encountered a pair of sneakers lying on the floor, making him almost trip over them.

« For God’s sake, Magnum! You were in the military and you don’t know how to pick up your things? » she grumbled as he kicked all the items threatening their safety away from their path.

« Sorry, I didn’t have time to straighten things up. » he said sheepishly.

She wanted to look pissed off but when Magnum looked at her, he couldn’t hold back a grin; her lipstick was now faded and almost completely smeared around her lips, meaning he must be sporting the exact same look. The thought that their intense making out was the reason behind this look made him almost giddy.

« What’s so funny? » she asked.

He brushed the pad of his thumb across her lower lip.

« Nothing, you just look sexy as hell, that’s all. » he groaned.

He didn’t give her time to answer before he seized her mouth again, thrusting his tongue inside. They both moaned and Magnum was surprised by how much he enjoyed just kissing her when not ten minutes earlier he wanted one thing and one thing only: to be buried inside of her. The feel of her soft lips made him want to relish in this moment with her and slow things down.

She had other ideas though as she dropped her hands to the waist of his black jeans and opened the button before pushing them down his thighs. He tried to advance towards her to close the last of the distance between their bodies but apparently forgot his jeans were still around his knees.

He stumbled into her and their heads knocked together.

She sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

« Someone is going to get hurt before we even make it to the bed. » she grumbled. « So, lose the shoes and the jeans and we’re going to hold off on the kisses until we’re safely on the bed. » she directed him.

He toed off his sneakers and shucked off his jeans before removing his socks. He stood up again and noticed her gaze drop down to the front of his tight boxer briefs where his erection was proudly outlined. He noted that she seemed to like what she saw judging on the way her lips quirked up. Her perusal made his member twitch within its confines.

He grabbed her hand and marched towards the foot of his bed, dragging her with him. Once they finally arrived at their destination unscathed, he turned her so her back was to the bed and he was standing in front of her. He untied the knot of her dress at her left hip and expected the fabric to part like a robe but was disappointed when it was still attached between her breasts.

She chuckled at his crestfallen expression and quickly undid the couple of buttons still holding her dress to her body. When the fabric finally parted he was met with the most gorgeous view. He pushed her garment off her shoulders to enjoy the full effect of Juliet Higgins clad in white lace.

« You look so beautiful. » he breathed.

« Ready for the search party? » she asked cheekily.

He grinned, remembering his promise to look for her secret tattoo.

« More than ready. » he groaned as his gaze traveled the length of her body.

He didn’t see anything peeking out of her skimpy lingerie which meant that it must be a rather small tattoo.

« Turn around. » he told her.

She did a 180 slowly, and when he saw white lace disappearing between her butt cheeks, heat engulfed his whole body like fire was coursing in his veins. She was wearing a fucking thong!

« You’re killing me, Higgy! » he whined and he had never seen her so proud of herself when she faced him again.

« What’s your prognosis? » she asked him as if she didn’t just make his body burn with desire.

He brushed his thumb across the soft fabric at her left hip.

« Here. » he announced.

« Well, there’s only one way to find out. »

She bent over to remove her shoes but he stopped her.

« Leave them on. » he instructed and finally grazed down the arch of her back created by her heels like he had wanted to, all evening.

He, then, wrapped one arm around her waist and guided her to his bed until she was lying in the middle of the mattress before covering her body with his. She looped her arms around his shoulders and he kissed her one more time on the lips before traveling to her neck, nipping and suckling the soft and delicate skin.

« No hickeys where we can see them. » she told him, already breathless.

He grinned against her; that meant he could leave some in hidden places. He continued his journey, brushing some light kisses across her shoulder, pushing her bra straps aside as he encountered them. His kisses led him to her collarbone before he paid attention to the soft swell of her breasts peeking out of the delicate lace. He slid his hands beneath her and deftly unhooked her bra to divest it off of her.

He checked her sides for any sign of ink on her newly uncovered skin but came up empty; he didn’t rush to see if he was right with his prognosis yet, her puckered nipples in front of him demanded his attention first. He wrapped his lips around one and suckled gently, reveling in the soft noises she made. He reserved the same treatment to the other ones and she dug her nails into the skin of his back, making him groan around her flesh.

She panted as she pushed her pelvis up against his and he needed to move things along or he would spontaneously combust. He trailed his lips across her taut stomach and grazed his fingertips down her sides, making her squirm beneath his touch.

When he reached the waistband of her thong, he felt her belly rise up and down with each rapid breath she took. He lifted the elastic and slid his fingers underneath, ready to remove the underwear. He caught her eyes, filled with lust and affection, before he pressed a kiss under her navel.

Left or right? The anticipation was both killing and thrilling him.

He pushed the lace from her hips and there it was.

The small black design, next to her left hip bone, that looked like the infinity sign but was still different. The loops were not actually joined, but represented an arrow with its head and nock next to each other in the middle of the pattern. He stroked the delicate skin, starting at the back of the arrow and following the features until he reached the arrowhead. He couldn’t wait to find out its meaning.

« It’s the Malin symbol. » she said, answering his unasked question. « It’s Swedish; it’s an acknowledgement of the fact that setbacks are a natural part of moving forward in life. »

He thought that was the perfect summary of both their lives; nothing had been linear, instead there had been ruined plans, betrayal, and challenges among other misfortunes.

“It’s quite true.” he agreed. “But now we seem to have found a steady situation, don’t you think?” he asked her as he ran his fingertip from the arrowhead to the wide expanse of her skin ahead of it, indicating their lives could be free of new setbacks.

“I hope so.” she whispered as she cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb across the thin skin under his eye.

He dipped his head to press a gentle kiss on her tattoo and finished sliding her underwear down her legs. When he reached the foot of the bed, he dropped them on the floor before unstrapping and removing her shoes. He stood up to get rid of his boxers and they were both finally naked.

He resumed his position on top of her, aligning their hips together. He slipped his hand between their bodies to run a finger through her folds, checking if she was ready for him. When he was met with more wetness than he anticipated, he groaned.

He met her eyes and she smirked.

“No need to tell you how much I want you right now, I suppose?”

He ground his pelvis against hers to make her feel his hot pulsating member full of desire for her.

“Right back at you.”

He grabbed his manhood and positioned himself at her entrance before slowly entering her. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could sink even deeper into her heat and, for a few seconds, Magnum felt dizzy. No word could describe the feeling of being buried inside of her.

He slid his arms around her lower back to keep her hips pressed against his and started moving within her wet, tight heat. They both moaned and he swallowed the sounds coming out of her with his lips.

They kept undulating in a steady rhythm, sharing the same air and looking into each other’s eyes until he felt her walls around him flutter. She closed her eyes and arched her neck as her orgasm rushed through her. She groaned his name loudly and Magnum hissed as she squeezed him tightly.

When he was certain she had ridden the last wave of her release he took care of his own with quick, short thrusts and buried his face into her neck when he came with her name on his lips. She moaned when he emptied himself deep inside of her before he collapsed on top of her.

She stroked his back lightly as they both tried to catch their breaths.

A few minutes later, he rolled away from her and lay on his side, propped on his elbow next to her. He stroked her tattoo with his index finger.

“I was right about the location. So what do I win?” he asked eagerly.

“I just gave myself entirely to you, what more do you want?” she asked him, amused.

His heart raced at her words, finding the idea of her as completely his more than appealing. He brushed his lips against her shoulder.

“That is quite a prize, indeed.” he agreed with her.

He laid his head above her breast and relished in the way her nails were scratching his scalp.

“You’re mine and I’m yours.” he added against the skin above her heart, feeling it thrum more quickly at his words.

“You have so much more to offer than MI-6.” she said lightly.

“And don’t you forget it.” he warned her gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #45 - Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.
> 
> I hope you liked this tattoo search party. Not the easiest prompt to work with ^^
> 
> I would love to know what you thought :)
> 
> If you want to see Higgins' tattoo you just type Malin symbol on Google


	12. Prompt 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!
> 
> I'm posting the last Kissing Prompt for a while because, well I don't have another to post after this one. I'm currently working on a new multi-chapter that is supposed to be posted after Juliet's Nest is over but it's taking me a lot of time. Also, I have less wwriting time with work and life taking over.
> 
> I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, it's jut taking me more time to write a story. I want to thank everyone who commented and sent kudos on this work. You really made me happy everytime I posted a new chapter.

**Context: post first night together**

**Rating: Explicit**

God, she was melting, and not in a good way like she had done less than an hour ago. No, this time she was just sweating and sticking to the sheets.

Higgins was in Magnum’s bed, lying naked on her stomach with her arms folded, acting as a pillow for her heavy head. She was staring at her new lover who was resting on his side facing her, his head held in his hand. His fingers were lightly grazing the expanse of her back, up and down, again and again, in a mesmerizing pattern and if it weren’t for this stifling heat surrounding them, it probably would have lulled her to sleep.

She closed her eyes briefly and took a slow, deep breath, enjoying her partner’s touch. They hadn’t exchanged a single word since they both came simultaneously but their tender looks were enough to convey their newly discovered feelings.

It hadn’t been a surprise, ending up in bed with Magnum. The sexual tension between them had been increasing for a few weeks until it had reached an intolerable level tonight and they had crashed against each other.

Juliet had always suspected he would be a skilled lover, but the reality far exceeded her expectations. Her body was still reeling from the multiple orgasms he gave her.

It was dark and moist, and both of their bodies were damp, yet Magnum kept brushing his lips against her sweaty skin, from her shoulder to her butt cheek before going back up as if he wasn’t ready to relinquish his connection with her yet. He ended up at her lips and when she felt his presence in front of her face she opened her eyes, only distinguishing his features thanks to the moonlight streaming through the open French doors.

They exchanged several lazy kisses, the air around them too humid to even find the will to deepen them.

“If it wasn’t so fucking hot, I would make you scream again,” he growled against her lips.

Her breath hitched and heat pooled low in her stomach. She wanted him again but these high temperatures were taking the last of her energy away.

She moaned as she seized his lips between hers again, showing him she felt the same.

She suddenly found out how they could cool off and surrender to their hunger for each other at the same time. She quickly rose up from the bed, startling her partner before offering him her hand to join her.

“Come on, I have an idea.”

His eyes roamed her naked body hungrily before he took her hand and followed her downstairs. They exited the guesthouse and walked towards the main house, completely in the nude. Kumu was away for the weekend therefore they had the entire estate to themselves.

On their way to their secret destination, they came across the lads who started to growl at Magnum. Instinctively, he cupped his free hand in front of his manhood. Higgins chuckled after ordering the dogs away.

“Are you afraid for your man parts, Magnum?”

He scoffed.

“Hey, they could attack me out of jealousy since they have been castrated!”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they would prefer to chew on something far more tender.”, she reassured him before she pinched his butt cheek.

He yelped in surprise and threw her a dirty look when she laughed at him. It felt so good to have the upper hand during their banter for once.

They entered the main house and she led him towards the French doors that opened on the pool deck. She noticed his grin when he caught on to her idea. Before they went outside, she turned on the lights that were inside the pool so they could see where they were going without injuring themselves since the moonlight was illuminating the other side of the house.

As soon as they stepped outside, Magnum let go of her hand and ran towards the water before diving head first in the pool. She shook her head; he was such a little boy sometimes. She chose to use the stairs, dipping her feet in the cool water on the first step before sitting on the ledge, waiting for him to reemerge.

He gasped as he resurfaced, running his hand through his hair to get rid of the excess water. He met her eyes and he frowned, not understanding why she was staying so far away from him, until she let her knees fall apart, exposing her folds to him.

His gaze grew lustful in an instant and he quickly swam to join her. He crawled across the immersed steps until he covered her body with his and fused their lips together in a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth to meet hers. She moaned, both at the kiss and the delicious feeling of his now cool body against her hot one. She leaned back with one hand behind her and threaded her fingers through his wet locks. His hair was getting longer and she loved pushing it from his forehead when it fell down.

After a few minutes he glided his lips across her cheek, nipping down the length of her neck and collarbone until he captured a nipple between his teeth, scraping it; then the other until she let out a soft cry. He continued his journey downwards until he reached her spread thighs where he deposited small kisses, purposefully avoiding where she wanted him. She pushed her hips towards him, trying to initiate contact between his mouth and her drenched center as she panted in anticipation.

He surprised her as he plunged his tongue inside of her before dragging it through her folds to her engorged clit.

“Fuck, yes!” she shouted wantonly to the dark sky as her neck arched when he put the right amount of pressure on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

He kept one hand on her hips to prevent himself from floating away from her and pushed two fingers inside of her, turning them so the pads were pressed against her front wall before he started a steady rhythm in and out of her.

She let out a strangled noise as he created sensations in her body that she had never felt before tonight. Her climax was approaching, tension and heat pooling low in her belly, waiting to be released in the most delicious way.

“Faster,”she whimpered, her desperate plea and he obliged, increasing the speed of his movements while he gently bit her clit, making her hips fly upwards in surprise.

He chuckled, proud of his little effect and she pulled on his hair in retaliation. He groaned against her clit and the vibrations he emitted against her made her snap and she came, loudly screaming his name along a few well-chosen curses across the deserted deck. He kept lapping at her gently while he slowly withdrew his fingers from her. She hissed when his digits rubbed against her sensitive walls as they left her.

He didn’t let her catch her breath before he lifted her hips from the ledge and pulled her into the water with him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, afraid she wouldn’t remember how to swim in her dazed state. He held her against him, the cool water doing wonders on her overheated body and she felt his erection trapped between their stomachs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and they both groaned when the move nestled his hard cock between her wet folds. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered:

“Fuck me, Thomas.”

He growled at her words and pushed his pelvis forwards, creating the most delicious friction between their bodies. He walked them to the side of the pool and pressed her against the wall so his hands were free to roam her legs and ass before gripping it so he could hold her still to thrust into her slick heat smoothly.

He swallowed her moan as he pushed his tongue into her mouth at the same time his member entered her. The contrast between his hot shaft sliding in and out of her and the cool water around them almost brought her into sensory overload, her skin prickling everywhere on her body.

“God, Magnum, you feel so good,” she sobbed against his lips.

He started moving and she tried to follow his rhythm, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as he was giving her. He broke away from their kiss and buried his face into her neck.

“You feel amazing around me, Higgy,” he groaned. “I never want to leave your wet, tight, heat.”

His words made her heart race. They didn’t have time to discuss their feelings yet but it seemed like their little tryst would morph into something a lot more serious and she felt unexpectedly giddy at the thought.

He gripped her buttocks to stop her moves and increased the speed of his sharp thrusts. She dropped her head back against the concrete as she wailed her appreciation of his new rhythm.

“You’re so gorgeous, Juliet. I want to see you come one more time,” he breathed in her ear as he pressed the pad of his thumb against her bundle of nerves that was craving attention.

She panted a litany of ‘yes’ until she let herself be submerged by her release, squeezing him with her fluttering walls at the same time drawing him closer to her with her arms, never wanting to let him pull away from her.

He roared her name into her neck when he finally let go of his control and pounded into her until he came in powerful spurts deep inside of her.

She felt his whole body tense before going lax again. He brushed his lips from her neck to her shoulders before going back the same way to her ear where she could hear his ragged breaths. She caressed his shoulders, back, and butt while they both regained their senses.

That was it, Magnum had ruined her for any other man. How could she have spent so much time without his kisses, his touch, or the feeling of him inside of her? He better agree to be in a relationship with her because she was now addicted to him and there was no way she would let him go.

She grabbed his hair at the back of his head and tried to pull him out of her neck to draw his lips to hers yet again. It had been too long since their mouths had been in contact. He eagerly responded to her kiss while he walked away from the ledge of the pool, bringing her with him since her arms and legs were still wrapped around him.

She smiled against him, enjoying the flowing water against her back as he turned around and marched towards the center of the pool. Suddenly he bent his knees, diving beneath the surface with her. She gasped and tried to yell ‘Magnum’, but she wasn’t sure her voice carried on under the water.

He brought them back up and laughed at her annoyed expression.

“Come on, babe, it was funny,” he cajoled her as he pushed her wet hair from her face.

“Don’t babe me, Magnum,” she pretended to be upset with him but he saw right through her.

“What can I do to make amends then?”

She buried her face in his neck.

“Carry me to bed, I’m tired,” she mumbled against his skin.

He marched towards the steps of the pool with her still attached around him like a koala bear. Once they were out of the water he turned towards the lounge chairs, sitting on one with her straddling his lap, then laying down with her. She placed herself against his side, tangling their legs together.

“Are you ok like this?” he asked her as he wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her even closer to him.

“I want to stay like this forever,” she breathed into his chest as she fell asleep.

“The feeling is mutual,” he answered even though she didn’t hear him.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and joined her in Morpheus’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #30 - Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought


	13. Prompt 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Just a little Christmasy Kissing Prompt to celebrate 6 months of me being a Miggy writer.
> 
> 2020 has been awful with so many bad things happening, but it was also the year I discovered Magnum PI, Miggy and this wonderful fandom. So I want to see the glass half full and thank you all for welcoming me in this little but great family.

Rated: G

Context: Christmas Party

As always, prompt in the end notes.

* * *

Juliet walked down the stairs leading into the living room of the main house to join her friends who were already in a celebratory mood. She smoothed down the black, shimmery fabric of her dress self-consciously and tried to instill confidence in her gait even though she wasn’t accustomed to her new black stilettos. 

She nervously touched the skirt of her dress again. She didn’t know if wearing that outfit had been such a good idea. She had wanted to follow Kumu's dress code for tonight, but she was worried that her new dress was a bit too daring. It was a pretty simple black dress with a flowing skirt that ended just above her knees; the bodice was tight around her torso but it revealed no cleavage, since Juliet knew she didn't have those types of assets. However, if she were to turn around, her friends would see a whole lot of her skin since the dress was backless, showing the expanse of her back and even the two dimples in her lower back. Yes, this dress was pretty revealing; and she felt stupid wearing it because she didn't have anyone to impress. 

She threw a circular look around the room - a habit from her spy days - and spotted all of the people she cared about the most in this world. Kumu was refilling the large bowl of eggnog while chatting with Gordon, Rick was showing something to Shammy on his phone, and TC was laughing with Magnum next to the French doors that led to the deck.

Her partner was wearing black dress pants with a crisp white shirt neatly tucked in his trousers and a black tie with a perfect knot. He looked very handsome, especially since he had one hand in his pocket and was leaning nonchalantly against the wall while sipping his drink. Not even the Santa hat, perched on his head, could lessen the tingling she felt in her chest when she looked at him. 

Everyone was accounted for and engaged in somewhat regular activities during their Christmas party and yet, Juliet’s spidey senses were tingling. Something was off, but she couldn’t put her finger on what. 

She cleared her throat and decided to fully enter the room before going straight to Kumu and the eggnog. 

"Juliet! You look lovely!" 

"Thanks, Kumu." 

Just as she turned fully towards the Hawaiian woman to pour herself a drink, she heard someone cough as if he was choking slightly. She turned her head towards the noise to check if the person was okay and saw Magnum with his eyes widened while TC was patting his back firmly. 

"I guess your dress is making quite a sensation here," Kumu said knowingly. 

"What?" She chuckled nervously, "No, I'm sure Magnum just swallowed from the wrong pipe." 

The older woman hummed noncommittally before joining Katsumoto to resume their earlier conversation. 

Juliet decided to stay away from her friends for now as she took a sip from her glass. She grimaced; she truly hated eggnog and couldn’t believe this recipe had traveled all the way across the Atlantic first to the United States and then all the way across the Pacific to Hawaii, but she was in dire need of something stronger than orange juice to handle tonight and eggnog was the only alcoholic beverage around.

She was always a bit nostalgic at Christmas. She missed her family and how Christmas was one of the only times of the year when they had spent time together like a normal family. 

Then, of course she thought of Richard. Christmas had been his favorite holiday and he had been so giddy while decorating their tree or opening presents that he had looked like a kid. She smiled bitterly as she tried not to imagine where she would be right now if Ian hadn't ripped him away from her. 

Her nostalgic thoughts flew away from her as her eyes accidently met Magnum's across the room, where he was talking to TC. She smiled at him gently to assuage the frown that was on his face when he had noticed how wistful she had been. 

Magnum. 

They had grown a lot closer these last six months; everything that had happened between them with the marriage debacle and the transfer of Robin's Nest into her possession had changed the dynamic of their relationship. He was more attentive and less childlike, not that he had lost that part completely to Juliet's relief. She liked Magnum sprinkled with mirth and innocence, that was part of his charm. 

Just like tonight as she watched him play with the white pom-pom of his Santa Hat. He looked so cute with his hat and so handsome in his fancy attire that she wanted to march down to him and wrap her arms around him to find solace in his warmth.

Yes, for the past month or so, she had been wondering if her feelings for her partner were more than just close friendship and it seemed like she wasn’t the only one feeling that way.

Magnum had been way more tactile towards her, invading her personal space more often than was necessary for no other reason than to be close to her. And she liked it, a lot.

She liked how much time they had spent together lately: from watching movies, having brunch or taking long walks on the beach. During these walks they would talk about every little subject they could think of and she cherished those privileged moments with him when she would discover a whole new side of him. She had wanted to grab his hand so many times when she felt their fingers brush as they walked side by side. 

Her heart raced at the thought of becoming more than friends and work partners with Magnum. She gulped another sip of eggnog, even if the sugary taste was making her nauseous.

These new feelings were scaring her while thinking about Richard filled her with guilt. Maybe she needed something stronger than eggnog to numb it all, but at the same time she didn’t want to get hammered either. 

She went for the next best thing: getting some air. She put down her glass on the table and slowly went towards the French doors where Magnum was standing, intending to walk past him when she caught Kumu's urgent look addressed to Rick accompanied by her head bobbing quickly in some sort of signal. 

What was happening with those two? She knew something was going on but still couldn’t tell what.

Just as she was about to cross the threshold, she jumped slightly as Rick appeared in front of her out of nowhere, while TC pushed Magnum towards her quickly, which resulted in the PI crashing into her side. 

“Ouch!” She cried out.

His reflexes kicked in quickly as he wrapped an arm around her to prevent her from falling, his hand making contact with her skin in her lower back, while she tried to steady herself on his shoulders. Juliet had her breath taken away at the feeling of his warm palm against her. She dared look up to him and when their eyes locked she knew he felt the exact same way as she did.

Time stopped as she got lost in his warm chocolate eyes until someone near them cleared their throat. They jumped apart slightly but he didn’t remove his hand from her back; not letting her escape too far away from him.

They turned their gaze towards the person who interrupted their intense staring and found three scheming partners who seemed very proud of themselves: Kumu, Rick, and TC.

They were all sporting huge grins and Juliet didn’t even have time to throw them a murderous look before Kumu pointed towards the ceiling above her and Magnum. Everyone followed her gaze upwards only to discover a sprig of mistletoe just above their heads.

She and Magnum groaned in unison, annoyed at being tricked like that by their own friends by the oldest ruse to make two people kiss.

Not that she didn’t want to kiss Magnum. She wanted to, very much, though maybe not in front of all of their friends. She felt his body heat more fully as he dragged her back against him until their hips were touching. She looked at him again and the heat she saw in his eyes made her shiver.

“What do you say Higgy? Should we give them a show?” He whispered for her only.

Normally, those words would make her cringe, but when pronounced by Magnum she just wanted to agree to everything. Her lips stretched in a small smile.

“Okay.”

Her eyes lowered immediately to his lips; those luscious lips she has daydreamed about so many times before. His warm palm cupped her cheek while he kept a firm arm around her waist before he bent slightly towards her. He stopped an inch before reaching her mouth and she was the one closing that last distance between them.

As soon as their lips touched, all sounds disappeared and she only focused on him - his scent, his warmth, his silky skin. She felt and heard the tiniest moan coming from him and she couldn’t hold back anymore. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and flicked her tongue against his lips to demand access into his mouth which he gladly granted her.

She didn’t know how long they stayed in that intense embrace, but she didn’t want it to end, didn’t want to think about the repercussions of this kiss. She just wanted to feel as warm and safe as she felt right now in Thomas’ arms. 

She didn’t have a choice, however, when air became scarce and they had to separate to breathe. They were both looking at each other while trying to calm their respective hearts and when Juliet’s eyes dropped to his reddened lips from their kiss she didn’t resist the urge to press her lips to his again; even though she didn’t deepen the kiss this time. When she broke away for the second time, she was met by Magnum’s wide grin.

Her heart lurched at how handsome he looked, with brilliant eyes, moist lips and this silly Santa hat on his head. She didn’t know how to engage in conversation again so she looked around, remembering about the Christmas party and their friends who must have gotten quite a show; but the room was empty.

« Where did everyone go? » She asked.

« Don’t know and don’t care, » he answered her in a gravelly voice that she found so very sexy.

« You realize they orchestrated the whole thing, don’t you? » She asked him as she looked back at him and strengthened her hold around his neck. 

« Remind me to send them a thank you card then, » he stated and swallowed her chuckle as he dove for another kiss.

She had to agree there, maybe their friends’ method had been quite unimaginative; but she couldn’t argue with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #40 - A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.


End file.
